The Malvagita
by Sun
Summary: Sequel to Cry Little Sister. A new evil comes to Santa Carla. Who will be there to save the town this time?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys. They belong to Warner Brothers and I'm not making any money off this. Lily, Madigan and the Malvagita are mine. Please don't use them with out my permission.  
  
***  
  
The Malvagita  
  
by Sun  
  
***  
  
Prologue - February 1989  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing Madigan?" Rich asked as he pulled the car up to the end of the long driveway.  
  
Madigan O'Brien turned her head toward Rich and smiled. They worked together at the local library but this was the first time she had ever asked him for anything. Her pale blue eyes stared, unseeing out the windshield. "Don't worry about me Rich." She reached down and picked up her backpack. "You said the moon is full right?"  
  
"Yup. Bright as daylight out there." He peered out the windshield at the sky. "Its just this place is a wreck. You could trip over something and hurt yourself." He protested, looking at the shadowy outline of the burnt out ruins of the house.  
  
Madigan laughed. "Have I ever tripped over anything? I would have walked here but it's supposed to rain tonight."  
  
"Will you at least let me stay? Until you finish whatever it is you have to do?" He put a hand on hers.  
  
She shook her head and felt along the door for the release. "No, Rich. I have to be alone for this. But thank you." She pushed open the door and swung her feet out of the car, unfolding the long white cane as she stood up. "Really, I'll be fine." She told him reassuringly before closing the car door behind  
  
her. She took a couple of steps forward and waited to hear the car pull away before she started down the long driveway.  
  
What Madigan had told Rich was true. She never tripped or bumped into things because though her eyes didn't work, she had the Sight. The Sight always warned her of dangers and obstacles just as it had told her to come to the old burnt out house outside of town. She settled her bag more securely on her shoulder and turned toward the smell of burnt wood.  
  
Her cane hit the remnants of a porch and she carefully climbed the rickety steps. Once inside what was left of the living room, she sat down, feeling the floor around her. It felt solid so she opened her bag and began preparation for the spell.  
  
***  
  
When her watch alarm went off, Madigan lit a votive candle and began her ceremony.  
  
"I call on the Goddess Alcyone, She who brings life to death and death to life. Within your great hands you hold the keys to knowledge and magick. Hear my request, accept my offerings. Give life to those who have died here so they may give aid to those in need." She reached for the incense, lighting it from the candle.  
  
Madigan got to her feet and walked around a circle carefully. When she was finished, she mixed salt and water in a bowl and again walked the circle, sprinkling the mixture with her fingers as she walked. Finally, she picked up her athame and cast the circle with Spirit.  
  
"Be thou cast, Circle. As I walk thy boundaries, so do you hold my power. Set me apart from the world of man. Make me apart from the realm of spirit. Hold me between the worlds as I work my magick."  
  
Madigan returned to the center of the circle and knelt. She reached into her bag and pulled out a candle. Her mind told her it was the yellow one. She set it in front of her, facing East and lit it from the first candle. "I call on the Guardians of the Watchtower of the East, Power of Air. Do thou watch from  
  
the East and keep me safe. Witness my working and lend me thy aid, thou Guardian of the East." At the base of the candle, she lit a small piece of frankincense, the fragrant smoke curling up to the sky.  
  
When she was finished, she turned a quarter way around. Reaching into the bag, she touched the remaining candles until her mind found the green one. Madigan lit it. "I call on the Guardians of the Watchtower of the North, Power of Earth. Do thou watch from the North and keep me safe. Witness my working and lend me thy aid, thou Guardian of the North." She sprinkled a mixture of earth and cloves in front of the candle.  
  
Next was the gray candle, another quarter turn. "I call on the Guardians of the Watchtower of the West, Power of Water. Do thou watch from the West and keep me safe. Witness my working and lend me thy aid, thou Guardian of the West." Madigan poured the ocean water she gathered earlier and mixed with lavender onto the wood in front of her. Some of it ran down a broken plank  
  
and onto the ground underneath.  
  
Finally, she turned to the South. The last candle was orange. "I call on the Guardians of the Watchtower of the South, Power of Fire. Do thou watch from the South and keep me safe. Witness my working and lend me thy aid, thou Guardian of the South." She sprinkled a little ground cinnamon over the flame and set her athame in front of it.  
  
Madigan turned back to the first candle she'd lit. "Goddess, bringer of life and death, give your power to those who met their end here. May they be your workers, bringing your wrath to those who endanger this town. So mote it be." A mist began to fill the ruined house.  
  
The mist began to take form. Madigan waited, ready to close the spell and leave quickly. Finally, something told her to move and she dissolved her circle, dismissing the spirits and thanking them. "Stay if you will, go if you must." She gathered up her supplies and made her way out of the ruins.  
  
"I hope this works." She whispered to herself as she started down the driveway. There was a light growing inside the house, the mist now spilling out into the yard. Madigan could hear a hum of energy coming from the house now.  
  
Her sixth sense pointed her in the direction of town and she headed away from the house. A bloodcurdling howl stopped her in her tracks and Madigan heard a rushing sound high above her. The spell had worked. 


	2. Chapter 1

One Month Later  
  
"Lily? Yoo hoo, earth to Lily." Kelly Newman waved her hand in front of her friend's face.  
  
Lily shook herself out of her daydream and looked across the table at her friend. "Sorry, Kel. What'd you say?"  
  
"I asked if you were sure you didn't want to come home with me." Kelly repeated, popping a French fry into her mouth.  
  
Lily shook her head. "No, I'm going to stay here. Work on my paintings."  
  
"You know, this isn't healthy Lil. You never go out, your work is dark to say the least. And you've got this unhealthy fixation on some guy named David." Kelly gestured with another French fry. "Mom's worried about you. I'm worried about you."  
  
"There's nothing to be worried about. And lots of artists have a subject. David's mine." Lily watched the rain run down the large windows around the dining hall. "He's just a guy I knew. That's all."  
  
"There's nothing I can say to convince you to come home with me?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "Sorry Kel."  
  
Kelly shrugged. "Alright. But if you change your mind, you call. Okay?" She got up with her tray.  
  
Lily nodded and watched her friend take her tray up. She came back to collect her bag and gave Lily a quick hug.  
  
"I'll see you in a week kiddo."  
  
"Yeah. Have a good time at home." Lily hugged her back.  
  
"I will." Kelly waved as she left the dining hall.  
  
Lily watched her friend go and pulled out a heavy leather book. She pushed her tray away and opened the book to the last drawing she'd worked on. Dwayne's dark eyes looked up at her from the page. She turned back a few pages and found the drawing she'd done of all the Boys. They were lounging around the cave, David reading in his usual chair, Paul lounging on the couch wearing headphones and Dwayne and Marko working on their bikes. With a sigh, she opened to the last page where she pasted Laddie's note. She brushed her fingers over the note and closed the journal, stuffing it back in her bag. She slung her bag over her shoulder and disposed of her tray.  
  
***  
  
Lily trudged through the slush back to her dorm. Winter seemed never ending in Seattle this year. And it was no snow and all slush. If she'd had food in her room, Lily would never have let Kelly talk her into going out to the dining hall. She cursed under her breath as she crossed another icy puddle.  
  
"Lily."  
  
She froze and threw a look over her shoulder. There was no one there. She shook her head, the wind playing games with her head. She huddled further into the large black woolen coat, breathing in the scent of its former owner still not faded despite the passing of two years. The scent forced her thoughts to places she didn't want them to go. A boardwalk in Santa Carla,  
  
cerulean eyes and blond hair. She shook her head to clear away the memories and picked up the pace as the wet snow began falling in fat heavy flakes.  
  
"Lily."  
  
She hurried into the dorm, ignoring the call of the wind. She didn't see the figure that detached itself from the shadows outside. He watched as she entered the building he couldn't. With an anguished cry, the figure took to the sky.  
  
The dorm was quiet, most of the students already gone home for break. The overhead lights were off in the lobby, only a few table lamps casting their glow about the room. She nodded to the security guard at the desk before heading to her room. Whitehall Cottage, Lily's dorm was the oldest building on campus. Most of the students preferred the other more modern dorms but Lily loved the feel of the old building. Her room was between the first and second floors, down the hallway and up a few steps up from the main floor. A shake of her head sent water droplets flying as she unlocked her door.  
  
Lily dropped her bag just inside the door and hung the coat on the hook by the door. Her room was blessedly warm and she sighed as she kicked off her shoes. Only a thin strip of light from a street light came in through her closed curtains and she left her light off. She didn't need to turn it on, her enhanced sight picked up enough light for her to avoid hitting her knees on the desk.  
  
Lily quickly divested herself of the heavy wet clothes and pulled on soft flannel pajamas. With a sigh, she looked at the pile of laundry that needed to be put away and the homework that beckoned to her but ignored them both. Pushing books and laundry aside, she crawled under her down blanket and was  
  
soon asleep.  
  
***  
  
Lily awoke with a cry. Her sleep had been troubled with dreams about the Boys, her first since the nightmares right after the attack. She dreamt that David was alive, that he'd been in her room. But when she approached him, he turned his back on her and disappeared. She stretched, snuggling further under her blankets. The world seemed to be determined to not let her forget her past.  
  
Looking around her room, she sighed when she caught sight of the piles of research books waiting for her on her desk. Lily didn't have the energy or inclination to work on any of the assignments that were due after break. An unfinished painting sat on the easel by the window. David's cerulean eyes watched her from the dark shadows of the painting. With a sigh, she got up, gathered her shower things and headed for the bathroom. 


	3. Chapter 2

Lily felt a little better once she had showered. She slipped into a pair of comfortable pants and a sweatshirt before piling all her laundry in a basket and heading down to the washers. On her way back up, she poked her head outside the front door of her dorm to check the weather.  
  
Overnight, the main campus of Moorland College had been coated in ice. The trees shimmered as the sunlight shone through the branches. Everything was covered in crystal; the whole world was made of glass.  
  
Very cold glass, Lily thought. She hugged her arms to her chest and turned to go back inside.  
  
"Lily."  
  
She turned when she heard her name but again there was no one there. "Stupid wind." She muttered to herself. Still, she could not suppress the shiver that ran down her spine. She hurried back into the dorm and up to her room.  
  
Once inside, she flopped down on her bed. She looked over at the easel sitting by the window, the half-finished painting on the tray. It was of a young woman sitting at the base of a tombstone. In the shadows around her were eyes watching the girl. The eyes still weren't quiet right and she picked up a brush to try and fix them.  
  
When she finally set her brush down, Lily was startled to find it dark outside. She had worked through the entire day. She turned on a light and looked over the painting. It was better, still not quite right. With a sigh, she changed into a nightgown and gathered some change for the vending machines.  
  
Dinner was a bag of baked Lays chips and a diet Coke. She sat in the lounge and turned on a mindless sitcom. Before long, she dozed off.  
  
***  
  
"Lily? Lily, are you okay?"  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at the person calling her. Dwayne was sitting on the lounge coffee table. She had fallen asleep on the couch. "Dwayne? What are you doing here? You're dead."  
  
"Dead? I'm not dead princess. Are you feeling all right? It's not like you to forget your weekends home." Dwayne brushed her hair back from her forehead. "You want to cancel? We can do this next weekend."  
  
Lily shook her head and sat up. "No. No, I'm okay." She tried to stand up and found herself being held down to the couch. "What's going on?"  
  
"Sorry Lily." Dwayne's eyes turned red and his fangs extended. He knelt over her and struck, tearing into her neck.  
  
***  
  
"NO!" Lily sat upright on the couch, her hand on her throat. "Damn it. Another one." She rubbed her face and got to her feet with a groan. She threw away her trash and went up to her room.  
  
A few months after Lily began school, she began having horrible nightmares. She would wake up screaming, desperately hoping that the massacre in Santa Carla had never taken place. That she was in the bed in her cavern room, surrounded by down blankets, one of the Boys sleeping at her back.  
  
But it wasn't to be. She would wake in her room, security and Kelly banging on the door wanting to be let in. Finally, she'd gone to the campus clinic and saw the doctor. He prescribed some sleeping pills and sent her on her way. The dreams went away not long after and she stopped taking the pills, tucking the bottle away in a dresser drawer.  
  
Lily found the bottle and spilled out one into her hand. She set it on her nightstand with a glass of water and climbed into bed with her journal. She opened it to a blank page and started drawing a rough landscape, just an exercise to clear her mind. The tension from her nightmare poured out onto the page. When she finished, she felt calmer. She set the book aside and took  
  
the sleeping pill and crawled under the blankets.  
  
She felt only a little better the next day. Outside it was gray and dismal. Snow had fallen during the night, coating everything in fluffy whiteness.  
  
"God, I have to get back to someplace warm." Lily said aloud as she stared out the window. "Winter is killing me." She climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up over her.  
  
The phone rang around 4 pm. Lily grabbed for the phone, pulling it under the covers with her.  
  
"'Ello?"  
  
"Are you still in bed?" Kelly demanded.  
  
Lily groaned. "No. Really. I've been up since morning."  
  
"Right. And pigs fly. I knew you'd be moping around during break." Kelly said exasperatedly. "I'm coming up to get you."  
  
Lily sat up. "No, don't. I'm fine, really. I had a nightmare last night so I took a sleeping pill. I'm just groggy from that."  
  
"Still?"  
  
"Yeah. But I've been getting a lot of work done." She told Kelly, moving to sit on the edge of her bed. She leaned her head down and let her free arm hang down, stretching her back. "I'm keeping busy."  
  
"Did you even get dressed yesterday? I know it's too much to hope you might have left the dorm." Kelly's voice was both amused and concerned.  
  
"Hey, it's miserable here. Of course I didn't leave the dorm. And yes, I got dressed. I even showered."  
  
"Well, I can't resist telling you that the weather here is lovely. I'll try and bring some back with me on Sunday. Okay?"  
  
"I'm going to hold you to that."  
  
"Okay. I'll call you Wednesday."  
  
Lily shook her head. "All right. Bye hon."  
  
"Stay out of trouble." Kelly told her and hung up. Lily shut off her phone and set it back on the charger. She got up and moved to her desk. She settled into her chair and looked over her homework. Picking up the nearest book, she opened it, trying to read. The words on the page blurred together. After reading the same passage three times, Lily threw the book on the floor in  
  
frustration. She sat back in her chair and watched the lightening streak across the sky.  
  
Lily stared out the window, watching the thunderstorm roll across the sky. David's eyes haunted her from the painting. Her fingers absently rubbed over the rings on her left hand, lost in the sorrow of her memories. She could almost feel arms around her, remembering the last time she had watched a storm from the shelter of the cave. As if something else was controlling her,  
  
Lily got to her feet and pulled on the wool coat. She tucked her keys into her pocket and pulled her door closed.  
  
Lily took no notice of the cold rain as she stepped outside, even though she was barefoot and only wearing a cotton nightgown under her coat. She headed away from the dorm toward the stone bridge that connected the north and south campuses.  
  
She stopped in the middle of the bridge and looked down at the river rushing under the bridge. She leaned over the guardrail further, mesmerized by the water. It'd be so easy to slip over the rail, to let the water carry her away.  
  
She climbed onto the railing, awkwardly because of the heaviness of her wet clothes. Her toes curled around the edge of the guardrail, dangling over the water and Lily found herself leaning further forward. Spreading her arms wide, she launched herself into the air, plummeting toward the river below. The feeling of falling was almost like flying. She closed her eyes as the river rushed up toward her.  
  
Something slammed into her and she felt herself being carried upward.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing girl?" A soft voice asked angrily. "Look at you. You're drenched."  
  
Lily opened her eyes to see the speaker. Familiar dark eyes glared at her. She stared at him, unable to speak. He tightened his hold on her as she fainted and turned toward her dorm. 


	4. Chapter 3

"Lily." Someone was shaking her and calling her name. "Wake up Lily. We can't get inside until you invite us in."  
  
"And it's cold out here." Someone else said.  
  
"Come in." She murmured instinctively. She was only half aware of being lifted through her window to a pair of waiting arms.  
  
"Where'd you find her?" One voice asked.  
  
The first voice answered. "She jumped off the bridge."  
  
"God, why?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
Many hands undressed her and dried her off. "Where'd she get that scar?" Someone asked as a nightgown was pulled over her head and she was tucked into bed, heavy blankets piled on top.  
  
"The boy gave that to her." Her savior said softly.  
  
"Let her sleep." A new voice said and the others quieted. Lily let herself drift back away.  
  
***  
  
Lily floated to consciousness, opening her eyes. She gave a small scream when she saw a man she thought was two years dead sitting on the end of her bed.  
  
"It wasn't a dream." She breathed.  
  
David shook his head. "It wasn't a dream." He cocked his head to the side. "Why'd you jump?"  
  
"I couldn't stand being without you anymore. There was this emptiness in my mind that wouldn't go away." She sat up, gathering the blankets around her.  
  
Dwayne came forward, hugging her tightly. "You scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry. I've just been so lonely." She murmured into his chest. "How are you here?" She asked when he released her. "They burned the house. I saw it. There was nothing left."  
  
David grinned. "I don't know but here we are."  
  
That drew a shaky laugh from her. "The others?"  
  
"Right here girl." From nowhere, Paul was there, leaning against her windowsill.  
  
"We missed you." Marko was sitting on her desk, swinging his legs.  
  
Lily looked at each of them then back at David. "I've fallen out of the habit of expecting people to just appear when I need them." She said and burst into tears. He reached out and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I've had so many dreams like this. I hurt for so long because you were gone." She said into his shoulder, running her hands over his chest and arms as if to reassure herself he was really there.  
  
"Shh, we're here princess." David rubbed her back. Dwayne took up her hand, kissing the back of it. Marko and Paul joined the group, adding comfort to the embrace. The pack of the Lost Boys was whole once again.  
  
***  
  
Marko was playing with Lily's hair. She rolled over and looked at the small vampire.  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"You let your hair grow. It's different." He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Do you like it?" Lily chewed on her lower lip. He nodded. The other Boys nodded too and Lily smiled.  
  
The five of them were piled on Lily's bed. "It's curlier when it's long." David said quietly.  
  
"We've come to take you home, Lil." Dwayne said softly. He held open his arms and Lily moved into them.  
  
"I missed you so much." She whispered into his chest.  
  
He stroked her back, rocking lightly. "We haunted you." He was looking at the painting. Lily nodded. David got up and looked at the painting, staring at his own eyes.  
  
"This is beautiful Lily." David remarked. He looked back at her, his eyes almost a mirror for the eyes in the painting.  
  
"Thanks." She gestured to her portfolio in the corner. "You've kinda been my inspiration."  
  
He picked up the portfolio and opened it, setting it out on the floor. As he turned the pages, David found himself staring at his own reflection. Each drawing or painting had his eyes somewhere in the scene, like he was haunting them.  
  
"Creepy." Paul commented. Marko slugged him on the shoulder. "What? It is."  
  
"Kelly thinks so too." Lily got up, heading to her dresser for some clothes. She pulled on a pair of underwear before she pulled the nightgown over her head and put on a tank top. She reached into her closet and got a pair of jeans to put on.  
  
"How long did it take you to recover?" Dwayne asked, brushing his fingers over the star shaped scar just visible above the neckline of her tank. She leaned against him, his arms going around her.  
  
"About a week. They dropped me off at the clinic and I woke up three days later. I, uh, ran away that day. It took me a couple more days to get back to normal. Well, as normal as it's been since now." Lily smiled.  
  
"Who's Kelly?" David asked, looking at the unfinished portrait of Dwayne.  
  
"A friend. She lives down the hall." Lily shrugged on a hooded sweatshirt and zipped it up. "She's home now. Spring break."  
  
Paul put his arms around Lily and picked her up, spinning her around. "God, its good to see you girl." She laughed and ducked her head against his neck. "Good to hear you laugh too."  
  
"Where are you guys staying?" She asked when Paul set her down. She flopped back on the bed, watching the boys.  
  
Marko sat across the head of her bed. He traced a pattern on her forehead. "Hotel in the city."  
  
"Stay here today?" Lily looked over at David. He was still looking at her artwork.  
  
Absently he nodded. "Promise not to open your curtains?"  
  
She laughed. "I wouldn't."  
  
"Then we'll stay."  
  
"Good." The sky outside was starting to lighten and she pulled the heavy curtains shut. "I'm gonna go shower. There's blankets and stuff in my closet." She told them as she gathered up her shower stuff. "Be quiet while I'm gone. I don't want a roaming security guard to hear you."  
  
***  
  
Lily came back from her shower quietly. The Boys were already asleep, sprawled out on her bed and floor. David and Marko were on her bed. Neither vampire was fully on the bed, Marko sprawled across the foot with David curled at the top. Paul and Dwayne had found extra blankets in her closet and crashed on the floor.  
  
She hung her wet towels over the rack on the back of the door and found her journal. She opened to a blank page and started drawing.  
  
Her stomach growled and she set her book down. Scrawling a quick note, in case one of the Boys should wake up, Lily pulled on boots and a coat and headed out to breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Paul opened his eyes when she came back in. He'd always been a light sleeper, even when his brothers succumbed to the pull of daytime sleep, he could stay up well into midday.  
  
"You should be asleep." Lily admonished softly as she kicked off her boots and hung up her coat.  
  
He shrugged sleepily. "Maybe. Where'd you go?"  
  
"Breakfast called." She crawled into the nest of blankets he'd made. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the curve of his body.  
  
"There was one really bad thing about being dead." Paul commented, his hand absently creeping under her shirt.  
  
"What's that?" Lily pushed his hand away.  
  
He moved it back under her shirt. "No chicks."  
  
Lily snorted and laughed softly. "Its good to know you'll never change."  
  
"Oh man, I missed your laugh." Paul whispered. He pressed his face to the back of her neck.  
  
Lily rolled over and touched his face. "You look tired." He shrugged and pulled her closer, so her head was resting on his chest. "Go to sleep, Paul. I'll stay right here."  
  
He yawned. "Promise?"  
  
She nodded. "Promise."  
  
"Okay." He already sounded sleepier. His arm around her waist tightened and he tucked her head under his chin. Lily could feel the difference in his body as Paul slipped away. It wasn't like he was dead or even just sleeping. He was simply no longer there, like there was no one in his body any longer. Until he woke that evening, he would stay in the same position, never shifting or turning as he slept. Lily let her eyes drift closed, forgetting the things she'd wanted to do today. She was content to lie there in the circle of Paul's arms and rest. 


	5. Chapter 4

"Lily?" Paul stroked her cheek lightly. The others were already awake, quietly watching their princess sleep.  
  
David waved his hand at Paul. "Let her sleep. She looks so peaceful."  
  
"Think she'll come home with us David?" Marko asked, curled on the end of Lily's bed.  
  
"She has a life here." Dwayne said quietly. He'd moved from where he'd slept on her floor to her desk chair.  
  
David shrugged. "I haven't asked her yet."  
  
Lily shifted in Paul's arms, making small noises as she came awake. She yawned and opened her eyes. "I could feel you guys staring at me." She said, her voice muffled by Paul's shoulder.  
  
"We were wondering if you're going to come home with us." David said, motioning to the Boys. "You're settled here, you might not want to move."  
  
Lily sat up. "Not want to move? Are you insane? I was wondering when we were going."  
  
"You'll have to leave without telling anyone." David told her. "We can't have someone come looking for you."  
  
Lily looked at the floor, chewing on her lip. "Okay."  
  
He knelt before her on the floor. "Are you sure?"  
  
She raised her eyes to meet his. "I'm sure."  
  
"Good." David got to his feet. "We need to hunt. When we come back, we'll pack up."  
  
Lily nodded and stood up. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Have a good hunt."  
  
He nodded to her, opened her window and launched himself into the night sky. The others followed silently.  
  
***  
  
While they were gone, terrorizing the college town for a little while, Lily pulled her duffel bag from under her bed. In it, she put everything she could fit. Clothes, books, her many sketch books all went inside, along with CDs and the few pieces of jewelry she owned. She tucked her laptop into its carrying case along with the disks of her writing and set it on the floor  
  
next to the duffel bag. She pulled Kelly's favorite painting off the wall and wrapped it in butcher paper. She taped a note onto it and brought it down the hall to her friend's room. Lily left it propped up against the door and went back to her room. When Kelly came back from break she would find Lily's room empty, with only a short vague note as explanation.  
  
David was already in her room when she returned. He was seated on her bed, staring out the window contemplatively. He didn't move when she came in.  
  
"David?" Lily called him, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Lightening quick, he grabbed her wrist before she could touch him. He turned to look at her, no recognition in his eyes and she wondered where he had just been, who he'd been thinking about. "David, are you okay?"  
  
He shook his head and looked back up at her. "Lil? Sorry, I was day dreaming."  
  
"Where were you?" She let him pull her onto his lap, his arms around her waist.  
  
He made a soft noise that might have been a laugh. "Remembering when I had to make this choice." He stroked her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Was it hard for you?" She peered up at him.  
  
"No. Not really. At least I don't remember it being hard." He sighed. "Is hard for you?"  
  
"No."  
  
A pebble hit her window. She looked at David. "It's the guys. I had Dwayne pull your car around."  
  
Lily slid off his lap and went to the window. She slid the sash up and leaned  
  
out. "Hey guys."  
  
Paul leaped up to her window. "Give me some stuff and we'll start loading."  
  
"We only have an hour before the security guard does his rounds again." Lily told him as she handed him her duffel bag.  
  
"No problem."  
  
***  
  
It took them 45 minutes to completely load Lily's car. She checked under her bed and in all her drawers one last time before going to the window. David was waiting for her outside the window. She climbed onto the sill, her legs dangling outside the room. He wrapped his coat around her shoulders and gathered her in his arms.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be. Let's go home." She snaked her arms around his neck and he floated down to the ground.  
  
Marko was waiting for her by the car. "I'm gonna ride with you. My bike wasn't with the others."  
  
Lily grinned. "It'll be nice to have the company."  
  
"We'll meet you at the highway entrance." David told her before he, Dwayne and Paul took to the sky. Lily started the car and pulled around the dorm. 


	6. Chapter 5

David pulled his bike into the parking lot of a small motel. He could feel the sun pressing against the sky, waiting to rise. The Boys pulled in next to him and Lily parked the car on the other side of the Boys.  
  
"I'll get us a room." He said and went into the office.  
  
Lily and Marko walked over to Dwayne and Paul. "He's cutting it kinda close, isn't he?" Lily asked, noticing the faintly lightening sky and the Boys' agitation.  
  
"Yeah." Dwayne hunched over in his jacket, looking at the ground. The other Boys were silent.  
  
David appeared a moment later. "Room 15, in the back." He told them, climbing onto his bike.  
  
The others nodded and Lily got back into the car. She followed him around the back of the motel and parked. She grabbed a bag from the back seat and locked up before following the Boys into the room.  
  
David locked the door while Paul and Dwayne covered the window with one of the heavy bedspreads. Marko tossed Lily a towel and she tucked at the base of the door.  
  
"That was kinda close David." Paul remarked. David looked at him and shrugged.  
  
"I lost track of time." He said. He tossed his coat on the chair by the door. Lily quickly retreated to the bathroom, unwilling to be a part of the brewing argument.  
  
"Lost track of time? Are you trying to kill us?" Dwayne asked. Marko wisely followed Lily into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Dwayne's right. It's not like David to be so unaware of sunrise." Lily told him as she pulled on a T-shirt to sleep in.  
  
Marko gave her a half smile. "He's been out of it since we came back. I think he's still adjusting to not being dead."  
  
Something heavy slammed into the wall next to them and they both jumped. Lily looked at Marko sheepishly and they laughed.  
  
"Well, someone's getting the crap beat out of him. Think its David?" Lily whispered.  
  
Marko laughed. "Not likely."  
  
A knock on the door made them jump again. Marko opened the door a crack. Dwayne was on the other side.  
  
"Its safe to come out."  
  
Marko opened the door all the way and looked around the corner. He smirked at what he saw and motioned for Lily to come out.  
  
David was sitting on the bed next to the bathroom, rubbing his jaw. Paul was on the other side of the room massaging his knuckles.  
  
"Oh, Paul, you didn't." Lily shook her head.  
  
Paul shrugged. "He asked for it."  
  
"Like hell I did." David growled and lunged for Paul. Lily stepped between them and pushed David back.  
  
"Stop it. You deserved whatever you got. And it's all over now." She put her hand on his jaw. Reluctantly, he nodded. She looked over her shoulder at Paul. He glared at David but nodded. "Good. Now we can get some sleep." She crawled into one of the beds, exhaustion catching up with her.  
  
David kicked off his boots and climbed in next to her, pulling her into his arms. Dwayne looked at the other two before taking his place on the other side of Lily.  
  
Marko looked at Paul and shrugged. He flopped back on the other bed, curling up in a fetal position like he often did when he slept. Paul shook his head and crawled into the other side of the bed, pulling the covers over his head.  
  
A knocking noise woke Lily. She opened her eyes confused for a moment about where she was. The knocking grew louder and she heard a Hispanic voice call out.  
  
"Housekeeping!" There was a rattle of keys and the doorknob turned. Lily leapt out of bed, vaulting over Dwayne.  
  
"NO!" She shouted.  
  
The door began to open. "Housekeeping? Anyone here?"  
  
Lily threw her body against the door, preventing it from opening any further. "We're okay. We don't need you today." She told the maid.  
  
"I make up beds, bring clean towels." The maid told her, pushing against Lily. Lily watched as the line of sunlight moved closer to Paul and Marko.  
  
"We just checked in a few hours ago. We're still sleeping." Lily explained.  
  
The maid stopped pushing. "I come back? Few hours?"  
  
Lily stuck her head into the opening. "No. Tomorrow, come back tomorrow. Mañana."  
  
"Mañana?"  
  
"Si. Mañana."  
  
The maid shrugged. "Okay. I come back tomorrow. Good day miss." She moved onto the next room, pounding on the door with her fist. Lily let the door close with a sigh, throwing the locks and making sure the chain lock was in place before she slunk back over to the bed.  
  
"What was all that?" David asked sleepily.  
  
"Housekeeping almost fried us." She let him pull her into the circle of his arms, her head tucked against his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, okay." He murmured and went back to sleep.  
  
Dwayne moved closer to her, slipping his arm around her waist and laying his head against her back. Lily yawned and quickly fell back asleep.  
  
***  
  
David was the first one awake the next evening. He could still feel the press of sunlight from outside but a check of the clock on the nightstand told him it was almost sundown. Lily murmured something in her sleep and held him tighter. As much as he hated to wake her, they needed to get onto the road.  
  
"Lily?" He brushed her hair back from her face. "Lily, time to get up." She pushed him away and rolled over to Dwayne. "Come on Lil." David rolled her back over. "I know you're awake."  
  
"'S early David." She opened her eyes to glare at him.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her slowly. "We've got a long drive ahead of us. Get dressed. I'll wake the others."  
  
She nodded and bounced off the bed, drawing a groan from Dwayne. Lily grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom to wash up.  
  
It was still cold so Lily pulled a wool sweater over her head. She twisted her hair up into a bun and tied her boots before leaving the bathroom.  
  
The Boys were all awake and restless. The curtains were open and the moonlight was streaming into the dark room.  
  
"Ready?" David's voice came from the shadows by the window.  
  
"Yeah." She put on her coat, checking for her car keys. Paul held the door open for her with a smile. "Thank you Paul."  
  
"Anything for you Princess."  
  
Marko climbed into the passenger's seat. Lily tossed her bag in the back and climbed in.  
  
"Anxious to get home?" He asked as she started the car.  
  
"Yeah." She laughed as the Boys revved their bikes. She threw the car into gear and pulled out of the gravel driveway in a cloud of dust and squealing tires. 


	7. Chapter 6

"Where do you want to go first?" David asked Lily. They were parked on the side of the road next to the Welcome to Santa Carla sign.  
  
"Home." Lily sighed, watching the moonlight on the ocean. "Then we can go to the cave."  
  
"Okay. We're going to the house Boys." He called back to the others. "We'll follow you princess."  
  
She pulled back out onto the familiar road, heading toward her house. The scar on her chest twinged as she turned up the winding ocean road and into the driveway.  
  
The house was just as she'd left it. She had arranged for someone to come and take care of the grounds and it looked as though she had never left. Slowly, Lily got out of the car and stared at the closed up house.  
  
David pulled up along side her, the other boys behind him. "Hasn't changed."  
  
She glanced at him. "No." Watching the boys get off their bikes reminded her of something. "Oh, Marko, your bike. It's in here." She gestured at the garage. "I borrowed it."  
  
The smaller vampire looked relieved. "We thought some kid stole it." He caught the key she tossed him and opened the garage door.  
  
Lily let them into the house. A thick layer of dust had settled over everything while she was gone. She flipped a nearby light switch but nothing happened.  
  
"Gotta get the electricity turned on." She mumbled as she made her way inside. David pulled open the curtains in the living room, letting in the moonlight. She climbed the stairs to the second floor, opening doors as she went and continued up to her bedroom on the third floor.  
  
Lily dropped her bag on the floor and walked over to the windows. She threw open the window wide, letting in the warm night air to chase out the staleness in the room.  
  
"Good to be home?"  
  
Lily whirled around, a hand to her chest. David was leaning against the doorframe. "David, you scared me."  
  
He stepped into the room. "The princess comes back to her kingdom." He smirked and lounged back on her bed, sending a cloud of dust into the air. "Need to clean this place."  
  
She leaned back against the windowsill. "If I'm the princess, what does that make you David?"  
  
His eyes burned as he watched her. "Royal consort? Chief protector?"  
  
"I like the sound of royal consort." She sat down on the bed next to him, leaning back against him.  
  
A warm breeze floated into the room and they both sighed. David laughed. "Man, it's so nice to be some place warm again. How'd you stand winter like that for two years?"  
  
"Lots of heavy sweaters." Lily laughed and turned her head to look at him. "Can we go to the cave now?"  
  
"Sure." He stood up, graceful like a cat and held his arm out for Lily. She slipped her arm in his and they headed downstairs.  
  
The other Boys were opening up the house, opening shutters and windows. Marko had pulled his bike out and put Lily's car in the garage. They looked up when Lily and David came down the stairs.  
  
"We're going to the cave." David told them. They headed out to their bikes. Lily climbed on the back of David's bike and he started up, speeding off down the driveway.  
  
***  
  
The Boys hadn't cleaned the cave since they came back and everything was coated in a layer of dust. Still, Lily was happy to be truly home at last.  
  
"Man, you guys need to clean." Lily wiped her hand over the stones of the fountain. "This is bad."  
  
"Hey! Wendy never made her Lost Boys clean." Paul protested.  
  
Lily laughed. "Oh yes she did. And that's beside the point. I'm not Wendy."  
  
David scooped Lily into his arms and spun them around. "I'm glad you're not Wendy. I might feel guilty about doing this." He set her back on her feet and kissed her thoroughly.  
  
"Well, I'm jealous." She heard Paul remark but ignored him. David lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom.  
  
Marko looked at Paul and Dwayne. "Think they even remember we're here?"  
  
Dwayne gave a half smile. "You know how David is where the Princess is concerned."  
  
"Come on, let's go clear the dust out of our room. I don't sleep good when it's dusty." Paul said, heading for their room. "Reminds me of being dead."  
  
***  
  
Lily stretched and rolled over. David was sleeping flat on his back, looking younger than she remembered. She crawled over and straddled his waist, resting her forearms on his chest.  
  
She ran her finger down his nose and traced his lips but he didn't stir. With a yawn, she wondered what time it was. "Only one way to find out." She muttered to herself, sliding off his body. She grabbed her silk robe and put it on before heading out into the main cave.  
  
A narrow line of sunlight was visible in the entrance way and she climbed the rough steps to the outside. Her rock was bathed in sunlight and she sat down for a few minutes on the warm rock. Judging by the height of the sun in the sky, Lily guessed it was early afternoon. The sparkles coming off the ocean made her squint and before long, Lily developed a headache and went back  
  
inside.  
  
She padded across the main room and back into her bedroom. David was still asleep and she shed her robe and crawled back into bed. Her arm went around his waist and she was quickly asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next evening, the clan sprawled around the main room of the cave. Lily and David were trying to puzzle out how the Boys could have come back.  
  
"I just don't understand. It makes me nervous, not knowing what happened." Lily explained.  
  
David nodded. "Yeah, I know. We need to find out who brought us back. And why."  
  
"I did."  
  
The voice made them all turn. A slight young woman stood at the top of the rock stairs to the cave. She was wearing dark pants and a dark shirt. Pale blond hair cascaded down her back and she stared straight ahead.  
  
"Would one of you help me down? I'm afraid if I try I'll fall." Her voice was quiet but carried easily through the cave. Paul jumped up and ran up the steps.  
  
"It's a little tricky. Hold onto my arm." He said as he helped her down to the cave floor. Her pale blue eyes kept looking straight ahead, never wavering.  
  
"You're blind." David said as they approached.  
  
"All my life." She turned toward his voice. "My name is Madigan. I'm the one who brought you back."  
  
"Why? I mean, how?" Lily asked.  
  
Madigan turned toward her. "You're the halfling. They brought you back here." It wasn't a question. Somehow this strange girl knew about Lily. "I thought they might. I was hoping they wouldn't. This will complicate things."  
  
"How do you know this stuff?" Marko asked.  
  
David held up his hand. "Why don't you sit down and you can explain everything." He suggested.  
  
Paul helped Madigan to the couch and sat beside her. She inclined her head for a moment. "There are five of you, aren't there?"  
  
"Yeah." Dwayne answered from his spot near Lily.  
  
"That's what I thought. I'm not sure where to start." Madigan said. "You know I can't see, but I'm not blind. I have the Sight. Sometimes it's almost like being able to see for real. And sometimes it shows me things."  
  
"What kind of things?" David asked.  
  
"The spell that would bring back the Lost Boys. Where your ashes were."  
  
Lily chewed on her lip. "Why?"  
  
"There's an evil that lives Santa Carla. It came the year after you were killed. I was shown the way to bring you back so you can stop it." Madigan explained in her quiet voice.  
  
David laughed and the others laughed with him. "She wants us to save Santa Carla."  
  
Paul looked at the girl next to him. "You do realize we were responsible for most of the disappearances in this town?"  
  
Madigan nodded. "This evil, it doesn't kill its victims. It turns them into zombies. Slaves. Destroys their minds so they can only think of being with their master. You didn't do that."  
  
They sat silently, thinking on what the strange girl had said. Finally, Lily spoke up.  
  
"This is our town. Santa Carla is Lost Boys' territory."  
  
David nodded. "Then we'll take it back. What is this evil?" He asked Madigan.  
  
"It's a vampire pack. They call themselves Malvagità." Her watch beeped and Madigan got to her feet. "I have to go."  
  
David grabbed her arm. "You can't go."  
  
As if she could see him, her eyes met David's. "Why?"  
  
"We don't know who you are. You could be a spy for this pack."  
  
Paul jumped up. "David, come on. Does she look like a spy to you?"  
  
"That's exactly why they'd send her."  
  
"You can't keep me here." Madigan said in soft voice that was full of challenge.  
  
David bristled. "Try and stop me."  
  
Lily jumped up and inserted herself between David and Madigan. "David, will you cut out this macho bullshit? This is what started everything with Michael. Or did you forget?"  
  
David turned furious eyes on Lily. "Want to fight me for leadership little girl?"  
  
Lily took a step back. "What is wrong with you? Did you suddenly go insane?"  
  
"David, lay off her. Lily is just trying to keep you from making a mistake." Dwayne stepped forward to Lily's defense.  
  
"Yeah, David. Calm down." Paul pulled Madigan back from the confrontation.  
  
"I shouldn't have come. I'm messing everything up." Madigan said softly, backing away.  
  
They all stopped and looked at her. Marko spoke up. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The vision warned me not to come to you. But I couldn't just leave you without any warning of what's to come." Madigan felt someone take her hand. After a moment she realized it was Paul. "I've set events in motion. There's nothing that can be done now. Either you'll stop them or you won't." She inclined her head toward David. "I'll stay. But only because I can't possibly  
  
do anymore damage than I already have." She turned around and made her way over to the stone steps. "If you need me, I'll be outside."  
  
The vampires watched as she methodically climbed the rocks, never making a wrong step. Paul slowly followed her outside. Lily turned to David after she disappeared from sight.  
  
"Do you feel like we've got a hell of a lot more questions now than when we started?" She chewed on her lower lip nervously. 


	8. Chapter 7

Madigan raised her head. One of the vampires was standing behind her. "You can sit next to me. I don't bite."  
  
The vampire chuckled at her joke and sat down on the rock next to her. "What are you?"  
  
She recognized the voice as belonging to the one introduced as Paul. "I'm a witch."  
  
"That's cool." He sounded nervous. She could hear him running his hand through his hair. "You're pretty." He blurted out and groaned.  
  
Madigan giggled. "Not what you meant to say Paul?"  
  
He shook his head then remembered she couldn't see him. "No. I was going for something a little less junior high school."  
  
"Well, thank you. Though I have to take your word on it. I've never seen me." She turned her head toward the ocean spray.  
  
Paul reached out and sank his hand into her hair. "Your hair is pale blond. Almost as light as David's. Very straight. You've got eyes so pale there almost isn't any blue in them. But your skin is golden, tan, you spend a lot of time in the sun."  
  
Madigan closed her eyes, picturing what he described. She smiled as his fingers danced over her face, brushing over her cheek. "What about you?" She reached out and touched his face, running her fingers down his nose, over his lips. "What color is your hair?"  
  
"Blond. Sort of yellowy blond." He leaned closer, his hand still in her hair.  
  
"And your eyes?"  
  
"Blue." Paul brought her other hand up and cupped her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her softly.  
  
***  
  
"I'm going out!" Lily called. David and Marko were the only ones still at the house.  
  
Marko stuck his head out of the living room. "Be careful Princess."  
  
She dropped a kiss on his cheek. "Always. Tell David I'll be home by midnight. I just have to check in at the store."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Lily looked over the monthly report for the store as she wandered down the boardwalk. It was doing well under Maria's management. Of course, Max's Video was the only video store in Santa Carla.  
  
"Buona sera."  
  
Lily turned around. A man was sitting on the railing, watching her. He was handsome, with pure black hair and green eyes. His hair was cut fashionably short and he wore black leather pants under a long leather trench coat with no shirt. "Hi."  
  
"It's very late for such a pretty lady to be out alone." He spoke with an Italian accent.  
  
Lily shrugged and glanced around her. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Still, it surprises me that your protectors would let you out without an escort." He pushed off the railing and came toward her. Lily started walking away but he appeared before her. "The Lost Boys don't take very good care of their principessa."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My greatest apologies." He bowed low in a sweeping gesture. "My name is Nino. I am leader of the Malvagità." Six other vampires melted out of the shadows around them. They were all dressed in the same cyberpunk style, leather, vinyl and silver; each with different brightly colored hair. "Allow me to introduce my pack. This is my brother Nicolo."  
  
Even if Nino hadn't told her, Lily would have known Nino and Nicolo were brothers. Nicolo was an exact copy of Nino, except for his bright blue hair. He watched her from his spot against the wall, blue eyes following every move. A blond young woman was leaning next to him, glaring at Lily. She was petite and slender and her hair had neon pink streaks through it.  
  
"That is Ottavia. She's...fond of my brother." Nino pulled her attention from the angry vampire to another man. "This is Diego."  
  
Diego reached out and captured Lily's hand, kissing the back of it. He was tanned; unusual for a vampire. Lily realized his skin had naturally been the rich café au lait color when he'd been alive. His head was shaved clean, the only one without vibrant colored hair. His dark brown eyes never left her face as he turned her hand over and put his mouth on her wrist, scraping his fangs over the vein in her wrist. Lily shivered and pulled her hand from his. Someone said something in Italian and the pack around her laughed.  
  
"Enough." The one word from Nino made them fall silent. "Valentino and Isabella are brother and sister." He waved his hand at the pair entwined in the shadows. Isabella turned and looked at Lily with luminous silver eyes. When Valentino looked up, his eyes were the same. They both had dark hair streaked with bright red hanging down their backs in braids. "They're very close." Nino remarked with a smile before introducing the last member of his pack. "And this is Mauro. He's our troublemaker."  
  
"No more than the rest of you, Nino." Mauro circled Lily and Nino. His shoulder length hair was unbelievably green, the same shade as his emerald eyes. His sensuous mouth curled up into a smile. "Isn't she a little catch? What would your pack say if they could see you now?" He reached out and cupped her cheek. Lily automatically took a step back and found herself in  
  
Diego's arms.  
  
"Let go of me." She demanded but he ignored her.  
  
Nino cocked his head to the side. "Now, what should we do with you?"  
  
"Kill her." Ottavia growled. "Gut her and use her insides to decorate our home."  
  
"Interesting." Nino looked at Ottavia. "But disgusting. No, I think we want to leave this one alive. Let her lead us to those who would destroy us."  
  
Lily fought harder against Diego. He put his mouth against her ear. "Don't fight." His voice was deep, rumbling in his chest. "It won't hurt if you don't fight."  
  
She realized what he was telling her. "NO!" She screamed and renewed her struggle against him. "Let go of me! David! DAVID!" Lily screamed as loud as she could, throwing her mind out to the Lost Boys.  
  
"Shh, piccola, shh." Nino reached out and cupped the side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. Diego pushed her head to the side but Nino shook his head. "Let her go Diego. She's frightened."  
  
Diego released Lily and disappeared with the rest of the pack. Lily didn't move, her gaze still on Nino.  
  
He stepped closer. "I won't hurt you cara mia." He whispered before he struck. When her legs gave way, his arms went around her.  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
Nino lifted his head from Lily's throat and looked over his shoulder. The Lost Boys stood behind him. David stood at the front, the other Boys fanned out behind him. Nino turned, Lily still in his arms, her head lolling back against his shoulder.  
  
David took a step forward. "I said let her go." Dwayne growled, his eyes narrowing at Nino.  
  
"So I finally meet the infamous Lost Boys." Nino smiled. "I thought you would be," He paused to choose his words, "taller."  
  
"You're in our territory." Marko told him.  
  
Paul glanced at Lily before speaking. "By rights, we should kill you."  
  
That made Nino laugh. "But I have your princess. You wouldn't kill me."  
  
David smiled coldly. "We won't kill you today. Just give her to us and we'll let you go."  
  
Nino leaned down so his lips were next to Lily's ear. "Dream of me, cara mia. Crave my touch. Yearn for the day when I will call you to me." He straightened and shoved Lily toward the Lost Boys. David stepped forward and caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
The Boys crowded around them as David lowered Lily to the boardwalk. She was still unconscious. The bite on her neck was already healing.  
  
"We've got to get her home. I don't know what he said to her but it can't be good." David picked her up and turned to Paul. "Go find Madigan. If he knows about her, she could be in danger." He told the blond vampire and then took to the air. 


	9. Chapter 8

Paul landed at the back of the library and walked around front. He climbed the wide steps up to the door and went inside.  
  
"Can I help you?" The man behind the circulation desk eyed him warily.  
  
Paul looked around for Madigan but didn't see her. "I'm looking for Madigan."  
  
"She's home. It's her day off."  
  
"You'll give me her address."  
  
The man shook his head. "I can't."  
  
Paul waved his hand to quiet him. "Yes, you can." The man nodded slowly and flipped through a Rolodex. He pulled out a card and handed it to Paul.  
  
"Thanks man." He said and left.  
  
***  
  
David set Lily on her bed as Marko got her nightgown. "You sure attract the wackos Princess." David muttered as he pulled off her clothes.  
  
"Here." Dwayne handed him a warm washcloth. David nodded his thanks and gently cleaned the blood from her neck. When he was finished, Marko pulled her softest cotton nightgown over Lily's  
  
head before tucking her into bed. He kissed her on the forehead and left.  
  
"Sleep well princess." Dwayne murmured before joining the others in the hallway.  
  
"He said something to her." David said, heading down the stairs. "I want to know what."  
  
Dwayne looked back at the bedroom they'd just left. "I can try and coerce her when she wakes up."  
  
David smiled wistfully. "You're the only one who can, you know."  
  
Dwayne nodded. "I know. I'll try when she wakes up."  
  
***  
  
Madigan's house was on the opposite side of town from Lily's. It was a little cottage, not far from the beach. Paul knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Madigan called from inside a few moments later.  
  
"Paul."  
  
The door swung open. Madigan stood on the other side, wearing a crimson silk robe. Her hair was damp, as if she just gotten out of the shower.  
  
"Paul, hi. What are you doing here?" She held her robe closed with one hand.  
  
"David wants you to come home with us." Paul reached out to touch Madigan but she was inside the house. His hand hit the invisible barrier that prevented him from going in.  
  
"Let me get dressed. Will you come in?" Madigan said the magic words and the barrier fell away.  
  
Paul followed her into the little cottage. It was really just one large room, with a kitchen and bathroom off to the side. Madigan dropped her robe and felt for her jeans. Paul grabbed them off the bed and handed them to her, trying to ignore the fact that she was naked save for her underwear.  
  
"So what does David want with me?" She asked, pulling on her jeans.  
  
"We met the new pack tonight. He wants you to stay with us, so you don't get hurt." Paul took another step toward her. "I can protect you at the house or the cave."  
  
Madigan turned. Paul was right behind her and she stumbled. He put out his arm to keep her from falling. She put a hand on his chest, her head tipped to the side. "Paul, I-"  
  
"Shh." He whispered and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
***  
  
A scream from upstairs had all three vampires on their feet. They raced up the stairs to Lily's bedroom. The girl was thrashing around on her bed, the sheets tangled around her legs.  
  
Dwayne pulled her up and back against his chest as she began to scream again.  
  
"Lily, wake up! You're safe, girl. Nothing's going to hurt you here." He called over her screams. She quieted in his arms, stirring. "Lil?"  
  
"Dwayne? David?" Her voice was shaky. "Marko?"  
  
"You were having a nightmare." David told her. She let him pull her into his embrace. "You okay?"  
  
She nodded, ducking her head into the crook of his shoulder. "Stay with me?"  
  
"I will." He looked over at Dwayne and Marko. "Keep an eye out for Paul. He should be home anytime."  
  
They nodded and headed downstairs, leaving their leader to comfort their princess.  
  
***  
  
Paul collapsed heavily on top of Madigan, his head buried in her shoulder. He laughed as she tickled his ribs. "Stop it, Mad."  
  
"Get off me. You're heavy." She giggled, trying to push him off. He rolled to the side and pulled her with him so her head was resting on his shoulder.  
  
"You weren't complaining a minute ago. Is that better?" She nodded. He watched as the moon came from behind a cloud, lighting up the room. "David's waiting for us. We should go."  
  
Madigan smiled. "You're the one who started this."  
  
"Hey, you're a pretty nice distraction." He ran his hand down her side.  
  
She pushed his hand away. "Stop that. We'll never get out before sunrise if you don't."  
  
Paul pouted but let her go. "You're right. We've got to go. I don't want David pissed at me tonight."  
  
Madigan felt along the floor for her discarded clothing. "I don't think I'd want David pissed at me ever."  
  
***  
  
"Where've you been?" David demanded, glaring at the blonde vampire. Paul and Madigan had just landed in the driveway.  
  
Paul shrugged. "Sorry David. Madigan wasn't dressed."  
  
He raised one golden eyebrow. "Really."  
  
Madigan felt his gaze on her and blushed. "I'm sorry. I kinda distracted Paul."  
  
David nodded. "Right, distracted." He shook his head. "Get inside. Lily's awake but she's still a little shaken. I'm going to stand watch for a while."  
  
Paul nodded, clapping David on the shoulder. "Don't stay out too late."  
  
David smiled. "I won't."  
  
Inside, Dwayne was holding Lily. Marko sat next to them on the couch. They looked up when Paul and Madigan came in.  
  
"Where you been Paul?" Lily asked in a whisper. She was huddled in on herself, the normal golden sparkle gone from her eyes.  
  
Paul knelt on the floor in front of Lily. "I'm sorry princess. You forgive me?" He took her free hand in his, surprised to find it cold as ice. She nodded and smiled, but the smile never reached her eyes.  
  
"Take me up to bed?" She asked Marko, wanting to be able to talk, without prying vampire ears around.  
  
He nodded and got to his feet, pulling her to hers as well. Lily kissed Dwayne and Paul goodnight. She stopped at the front door to whisper a good night to David who came over for a kiss as well. Lily leaned into him for a moment before straightening up and turning back to Marko.  
  
"You okay princess?" Marko asked as soon as they got into her room.  
  
"No." She pulled the curtains shut tightly across the windows and climbed into bed next to the blond vampire.  
  
"You will be. We'll help you get through this."  
  
Lily nodded. "When I was with Nino, I almost forgot David and you Boys existed. All I could think of was him."  
  
Marko nodded, wrapping his arms around Lily. "Some of us are more magnetic than others. Everyone's powers differ."  
  
"He's doing this on purpose. Trying to get me out of the pack." Lily said.  
  
"I know."  
  
She hugged him tightly. "I'm scared."  
  
"Yeah. Me too Lil." 


	10. Chapter 9

Lily looked a little better the next night. The wound on her neck was almost healed. She was less afraid of her own shadow and more like her old self. David watched her with gentle eyes as she talked with Madigan about the Boys, gesturing wildly as she described the fight that had caused their deaths.  
  
"You saved my life." He heard her say.  
  
Madigan looked shocked. "How? What do you mean?"  
  
Lily absently twisted the ring on her index finger, the one from Paul. "I jumped off a bridge at my school. Dwayne caught me and brought me back to my room. If you hadn't brought them back, I would have died that night."  
  
Madigan cocked her head to the side. "I didn't realize. None of my visions ever told me the spell would be that important."  
  
"We're glad you did it. I don't know how we would survive without Lily."  
  
Dwayne said quietly from the doorway. "She's changed us."  
  
"For the better I think." Madigan remarked thoughtfully before standing up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Paul."  
  
David smiled. "I believe he's upstairs in the study. First door on the left."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Dwayne stayed in the doorway, looking at Lily. "Want to go for a ride?"  
  
Lily looked at David. "Is it okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Just take it easy Dwayne. Nothing crazy."  
  
Dwayne shot him a look that said 'who me?' and held his hand out to Lily. She kissed David on the cheek and followed Dwayne out of the house.  
  
"Fly or ride?" He asked softly.  
  
Lily looked up at the sky and back at Dwayne. "Fly."  
  
He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Dwayne took to the sky with the rush of air and sudden weightless feeling Lily loved. They soared over Santa Carla, riding the breeze.  
  
"What did he say to you Princess?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
She glowered at him. "This was all a trick. David set this up."  
  
Dwayne shook his head. "I wanted to take you out. David wanted to know what he'd said."  
  
"If I didn't love you so much, I might get seriously pissed off at you Dwayne." Lily told him seriously. "And I am pissed at David. He always sends you to do his dirty work. Why doesn't he ask me himself?"  
  
Dwayne landed them on a cliff and Lily vaguely wondered where they were. "He can't Lil."  
  
"What do you mean he can't?" She wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the cold.  
  
Dwayne slipped off his coat and put it on her shoulders. "None of the others can enthrall you."  
  
She stepped closer to him as a roll of thunder rumbled through the sky. In the distance, they watched a bolt of lightening streak across the sky. "Can they enthrall others?"  
  
"Yeah. Just not you." Dwayne played with a stray curl that had escaped from her messy bun.  
  
Lily leaned her head against his shoulder. "What makes you so special?"  
  
He shrugged. "Don't know."  
  
Lily looked around. They were on the very edge of a cliff, overlooking a raging ocean. The sky was the dark color of an impending storm and the wind that tore at their clothes was very cold. "Where are we?"  
  
"Coast of Vancouver." Dwayne took in their surroundings. "I come here a lot when I want to think."  
  
"It's cold." Lily shivered again and huddled closer to Dwayne.  
  
He looked down at her, hugging her tightly. "I never noticed. I'm sorry, we can go back."  
  
Lily shook her head. "No, it's okay. I could use some time to think."  
  
He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Me too."  
  
***  
  
Dwayne and Lily landed in the cave just as the sky outside was beginning to lighten. David looked up from where he was reading and nodded at the pair.  
  
"Hunt tonight." He said before heading back to the Boys' bedroom.  
  
Dwayne nodded and walked Lily to her room. "Sleep well Princess." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "No bad dreams today."  
  
Lily nodded. "No bad dreams. Night Dwayne." She watched him leave and went to change into her pajamas. Just as she laid her head on her pillow, Lily felt something tickling at the back of her head. She shook her head to clear it and drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
As usual, Paul was the first one awake. He wandered the cave, waiting for the sun to finish setting so he could go hunting. A noise from further into the cave drew his attention. It was coming from Lily's room.  
  
All the Boys were used to Lily's bad dreams. She usually had at least three per week, ranging from mild ones punctuated by moans and cries to the terrifying ones where she would wake up screaming bloody murder. The only one who knew what her dreams were about was David and he never shared what she told him.  
  
Paul headed back into Lily's bedroom. She was moving around on the bed, the covers twisted around her legs. She cried out and flung an arm towards him.  
  
"Lily? It's just a dream babe." Paul called out to her as he sat down on the edge of her bed. "Lil, come on, wake up." She screamed again and pushed him away. "Lil, wake up." He called again but there was still no response. "LILITH!" He yelled, shaking her.  
  
Her eyes flew open and darted around the room before settling on Paul. "Paul, what?"  
  
"You were having a nightmare. I couldn't get you to wake up." He brushed her hair back and she sat up.  
  
"What time is it?" She rubbed her eyes and stretched.  
  
"Almost sunset. You want to come hunting with me?" Paul leaned back, propping his feet on her bed.  
  
Lily pushed his boots off her bed and nodded. "Can we go swimming after?"  
  
"Swimming? Girl, you realize its March?" Paul shivered at the thought of how cold the ocean would be.  
  
She nodded. "I know. I just need to be in the ocean for a while."  
  
He shrugged. "If you want. You're the one who's gonna catch pneumonia."  
  
"Thanks Paul."  
  
He shook his head. "Get dressed. I'll wait for you outside, crazy woman."  
  
***  
  
Lily watched from the shadow as Paul lured a young woman into the darkness. He said something and the girl giggled. The giggle ended in a strangled noise as Paul attacked.  
  
He tossed the girl aside when he was finished and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket. He turned back to where Lily was waiting in the shadows and held out his hand.  
  
"Ready, girl?"  
  
She smiled, her eyes glittering. "Take me swimming."  
  
"I still think you're crazy." He said as they walked to his bike.  
  
She climbed up behind him. "I know. Now get going."  
  
Paul grinned and started up his bike. They sped off down the boardwalk, sending the few tourists running out of the way. He drove down the steps and onto the sand, taking them down the beach away from the lights.  
  
When they stopped, Lily tossed her bag onto the sand and helped Paul gather some driftwood for a fire. While he started it, she changed out of her clothes. The breeze coming off the ocean was cool and Lily shivered.  
  
"You sure you want to do this Lil?" Paul asked, coming over to put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah. You coming in?" She watched the waves on the ocean.  
  
"Maybe. One of us has to keep warm."  
  
"Okay." She ran for the water, diving straight in without hesitating.  
  
Paul shook his head as he watched her swim with strong sure strokes parallel with the shore. "Crazy. You are certifiable girl."  
  
***  
  
Lily emerged from the water some time later, shivering and blue lipped and Paul met her with a towel. He wrapped it around her and led her to sit by the fire.  
  
"Feel better?" He asked when he'd sat down next to her. She leaned into him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Nice fire." The warmth from the flames sank into her and she sighed. She put her head on Paul's shoulder. Paul tensed for a moment and looked up toward the sky. Lily followed his gaze. "What is it?"  
  
"I hear something." He stood up and kicked sand over the fire to put it out. Lily slipped on her shirt and pants, ignoring her wet bathing suit.  
  
Five vampires dropped out of the sky and surrounded them. Paul pulled Lily next to him.  
  
"Buena sera Principessa, Lost Boy." Nino said, a small smile on his lips.  
  
Lily paled and gripped Paul's hand tightly. Paul growled at the Italian vampire. "What do you want?"  
  
The vampires around them laughed. Nino grinned, showing fangs. "The heads of your pack on spikes lining the beach? No? Then perhaps the princess."  
  
"You can take a no on that one too." Paul showed his own fangs, his voice deep and snarly as he spoke.  
  
Nicolo stepped up next to his brother. "We could just take her. We outnumber you."  
  
"You could try."  
  
The area was suddenly flooded with lights. Everyone hissed and covered their eyes. "What's going on here?" Two security guards stepped out of a jeep, blocking the headlights.  
  
"Just having a bonfire officer." Nino said, indicating the smoking remains of the fire.  
  
One of the officers nodded. "There's no one allowed on this part of the beach after dusk. There've been some attacks."  
  
"We were getting ready to leave anyway." Paul said, picking up Lily's bag and handing it to her. He kept a hold of her hand as they edged toward his bike.  
  
"Okay. We'll just give you a warning this time. And try to keep the bike off the beach." He said as the two officers got back into the jeep.  
  
"Will do. Thanks officer." Paul got on the bike and started it up. Lily climbed on behind him. Keeping a wary eye on the other vampires, Paul pulled away from the group, throwing a friendly wave back in their direction. Lily looked over her shoulder as they drove off and saw the Malvagità fall onto the officers, ripping them to shreds.  
  
"I never thought I'd be thankful for Boardwalk security before." Lily said in Paul's ear.  
  
He laughed. "Yeah, me too." He gunned the bike and quickly took them far from the carnage on the beach. They pulled into the driveway of the house and Paul pulled into the garage.  
  
"Think the Boys are home yet?" Lily asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder as they climbed the porch steps into the house.  
  
Paul shrugged. "Maybe back at the cave."  
  
"I'm gonna shower and get some warm clothes on before we go." Lily ran up the stairs.  
  
"Told ya you were gonna catch a chill." He called up the stairs after her before heading to the kitchen in search of a beer. 


	11. Chapter 10

Lily found Paul slouched on the couch in the living room, watching a hockey game on television. She curled up next to him on the couch, warmly dressed in yoga pants, a soft sweater and thick socks.  
  
"Feel better?" He slung an arm around her shoulder. She nodded, too comfortable to answer. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Don't wanna." She snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Come on girl. We've gotta tell David about the beach." He got to his feet and pulled her up. "You can sleep at the cave."  
  
She groaned but followed him into the kitchen and down into the basement. "He's gonna overreact."  
  
"Probably for your own good. We're lucky those guards came along."  
  
Lily sighed. She thought the Boys were being a little overprotective but she wasn't going to tell them that. "I know." She linked her arm with Paul's and followed him down the passage to the cave.  
  
David looked up when they came in. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Okay, well, Lily went hunting with me and then she wanted to go swimming so we went to the beach but the Malvagità showed up and there was going to be this fight. Then boardwalk security showed up and we got away but the other pack, um, got hungry and the guards didn't fare so well." Paul said rapidly. Lily giggled at his run on sentence.  
  
"We were lucky the guards showed up when they did. I think the other pack was ready for a fight." Lily spoke up. She let go of Paul and went over to David. "Paul got us out of there as soon as they were distracted."  
  
"I'm glad you're okay." David murmured against her hair. "Both of you." He added a little louder.  
  
***  
  
Lily felt off when she woke up, as if she had forgotten something important. Whatever it was, it dangled just out of reach of her mind. She shook her head to clear it and pushed away the blankets. The sun was down already and David was gone from her bed. She found a sweater and jeans in the armoire and  
  
slipped them on before heading out into the cave. As she walked through the passage to the main cave, the feeling came back. It felt like a tickling at the back of her mind. She stopped and pressed her fingers against her temples, trying to make the feeling stop.  
  
She was still holding her head when she entered the main cave. Marko looked up from his carburetor. "You okay Lil?"  
  
"I feel weird. Its like there's someone else in my head." She collapsed on the couch, curling up into a ball.  
  
Marko came over and sat down with her. She turned around and put her head on his shoulder. "How come you're not out with the others?" She asked, playing with the fringe on his jacket.  
  
"David asked me to stay behind. So you wouldn't be alone." Marko combed his fingers through her hair. "That attack last night scared him."  
  
"Me too. If the guards hadn't shown up, they would have killed Paul." Lily looked at the ceiling. "Maybe I should go away for a while. So they'll forget about me and maybe you guys'll be out of danger."  
  
Marko shook his head. "No. If you leave, we all have to go. And that's not what Madigan brought us back for."  
  
Paul's laughter preceded him and the others into the cave. As they came in, he scooped up Madigan and carried her down the stairs, with her protesting the whole way. David and Dwayne followed behind, grinning at their brother. They made their way over to the couch. David flopped down on the other side of Lily, sandwiching her between the two Boys.  
  
"You're in a good mood David." Lily said, deliberately forgetting to tell David about her head.  
  
He shrugged. "I just woke up in a good mood. Could have been the company I had."  
  
Lily blushed and ducked her head against David's shoulder. "I want to go for a ride."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She nodded. "I have to go up to the house. Can we ride there?"  
  
"Of course we can." He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Who do you want to ride with?"  
  
Lily looked around at the Boys. She chewed on her lip and pointed at Dwayne. "Dwayne."  
  
Paul grabbed Madigan around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "We're goin' for a ride."  
  
David led the group above ground. Lily climbed on the back of Dwayne's bike, wrapping her arms securely around his waist.  
  
"Make me fly Dwayne." She whispered to him as he started up the bike.  
  
"Anything you want Princess." He grinned and took off after David. Paul and Madigan followed them with a howl and Marko brought up the rear of the pack.  
  
***  
  
The ride was over too quickly and before Lily knew it, the pack was pulling into driveway of the house. She dismounted from the bike and stretched, looking up at the clear sky.  
  
"Look at all the stars." Lily sighed. "I love living here."  
  
"Uh oh. The Princess is feeling poetic." Marko joked, letting his hand trail along her back as he passed her.  
  
"Nothing wrong with that." She said and put her arms down. "You've had your own bouts of poetry from time to time."  
  
Dwayne grabbed her hand as he and David walked past. "Come on poet. Let's go inside before you get cold."  
  
Paul stepped up next to Madigan. Her head was cocked to one side, a sign that she was listening to something. "What's up Mad?"  
  
"Describe the house for me Paul." She said, leaned against his strong form.  
  
Paul looked over at the house. "It's white with a dark roof. With a big porch across the front. There's evergreen bushes on either side of the steps." He turned her so she was facing the main driveway. "There's a main driveway made of gravel. Its on the other side of a white wooden walkway with gate at the far end. The driveway we always come in is the back driveway, where the garage is."  
  
"I can hear the ocean." She said, tilting her head in the direction of the water.  
  
Paul nodded. "The house is set on a cliff. If you go out the back door, you can see the cliff edge and the ocean."  
  
"Sounds nice." She snuggled against him, letting him guide her inside.  
  
"I made some hot chocolate if you'd like some." Lily said from the dining room. The other Boys were sitting around the table, nursing mugs of chocolate.  
  
Madigan sat in the chair Paul pulled out for her. "That'd be nice. Thanks Lily."  
  
"Marshmallows?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Lily smiled and headed back into the kitchen. She emerged a few minutes later with two mugs. She set one down in front of Madigan and went to sit down next to David.  
  
"Dwayne and I saw two of the Malvagità when we were hunting today. We have to figure out what we're going to do about them." David said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.  
  
"Are we going to attack or find some other way?" Paul asked.  
  
"I don't want to start an all out war but I don't think they'll leave if we kill their leader." David told him.  
  
Dwayne looked thoughtful. "David, I think killing them is the only way to be sure they're gone."  
  
David shrugged. He turned to Lily. "What do you think Lily? Lily?"  
  
Lily was staring at the window, her eyes glassed over. David shook her gently, calling her name. She started, shaking her head and looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Are you okay? We were talking and you spaced out on us." He ran his hand up and down her arm.  
  
She nodded. "I'm just tired."  
  
"You want to go up to bed? I'll be up when we're finished." David told her.  
  
Lily nodded. She kissed him and said goodnight to the other Boys before climbing the stairs to her bedroom. She pulled the curtains shut tightly before shedding her clothing and falling into bed.  
  
Down in the dining room, David and the others worried about Lily.  
  
"Her mind is troubled." Madigan said softly. "Has been since she met the Malvagità."  
  
"Nino. He's doing something to her." David hissed.  
  
Marko spoke up. "She's been having bad dreams since then too."  
  
"Something is coming. Something bad." Madigan told them and shivered. Paul put his arm around her.  
  
"I'm going to go sit with her." Dwayne stood up. "My vote is to destroy them all." He told them and headed upstairs.  
  
"Mine too David." Marko said.  
  
"It's the only way." Paul added.  
  
David nodded. "We have to find out where they live. Hit them there. Otherwise this could turn into a bloodbath of civilians." 


	12. Chapter 11

Lily woke up the next morning under Dwayne's arm. She rolled over and rested her head on his chest. Yawning, she closed her eyes and let herself drift off.  
  
She woke up the second time when he shifted and yawned. She opened her eyes and found him watching her. "Evening."  
  
"Evening beautiful." He leaned over and kissed her. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Good. No dreams." Lily sounded surprised. "Maybe you should sleep with me more often."  
  
"I'll sleep with you as often as you want Princess." Dwayne's voice deepened and he leaned closer to her.  
  
She put her arms around his neck. "Promises, promises." She said softly and kissed him.  
  
***  
  
"There you are." Madigan said when she heard them coming down the stairs. "David told me to tell you that he and Paul went out to get you and I something to eat and he'd be home soon. He also said not to leave."  
  
"Sounds like David. Did you sleep okay?" Lily asked. She passed Madigan and headed into the kitchen in search of coffee.  
  
"Yeah, except I can't find the coffee."  
  
Lily laughed. She opened a cabinet above the coffee maker. "Its in the third cabinet. I'll make us some." She called to them from the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
"She's been in there an awful long time." Madigan said, turning her head toward the kitchen. It'd been ten minutes since Lily had offered to make coffee.  
  
"Yeah. Stay here. I'm gonna go check on her." Dwayne put the TV remote down and went into the kitchen.  
  
Lily was huddled by the cabinets, clutching a coffee mug. She stared straight ahead, not moving. He knelt down next to her. "Lily?" She didn't move and he touched her shoulder gently. "Lil?"  
  
She started and looked around. "What happened?"  
  
Dwayne helped her to his feet. "Don't know. I came in and you were huddled on the floor."  
  
"I think someone was talking to me." She poured the coffee and set the mugs on a tray with cream and sugar. "I can't remember."  
  
Dwayne picked up the tray. "I've got it." He carried it into the living room. Lily followed him and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Smells good." Madigan commented as she took the mug Dwayne placed in her hands. "Thanks."  
  
The door burst open and Dwayne leapt over the girls, landing in a defensive position. Paul and David appeared carrying pizza boxes.  
  
"Who's hungry?" Paul called. He saw Dwayne and raised an eyebrow. "Did we startle you?"  
  
"I didn't know who would be coming in." He said straightening up.  
  
Lily got to her feet. "I'll get some plates. And wake up Marko."  
  
"Somebody say my name?" Marko asked as he came through the door. He scratched his head.  
  
"Evening sleeping beauty." Lily said as she walked passed him. She stopped and kissed him on the cheek before heading into the kitchen for plates.  
  
"She had another space out." Dwayne told the others quietly. "In the kitchen when she was making coffee. Said she thought someone was talking to her." He started to say more but Lily sailed back in with plates for the pizza.  
  
***  
  
After she ate, Lily went up to her father's study. She curled up in one of the oversized chairs, watching the lightening streak across the sky. A storm had come through earlier and was moving off over the ocean.  
  
"You okay?" Lily looked up. Marko stood in the doorway of the study. "You've been kinda quiet all night."  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
He walked over and motioned for her to get up. She did and he sat down in the chair, pulling her across his lap. She tucked her head against his shoulder. "So tell me what's wrong."  
  
"He's calling me." Lily whispered. If he hadn't been a vampire, Marko would have missed her words.  
  
"Who is?" He hadn't heard anything.  
  
"Nino. He's calling for me, wants me to join him. And its getting harder and harder to resist."  
  
Marko's arms tightened around her. "We won't let you go."  
  
She twisted in his arms. "Marko let me go to him please."  
  
"No." Marko held onto her tighter as she tried to pull away from him.  
  
"Please. I have to." She looked toward the window. She could hear him louder now.  
  
He shook his head sadly. "I can't."  
  
"Let me go!" She pleaded. Marko stood up with her in his arms.  
  
"David!" He called for their leader as Lily renewed her struggles. "I need some help."  
  
David and the other boys came running up the stairs. They found Marko struggling to hold onto a fighting Lily. David grabbed her arms and pulled her away from Marko.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked the smaller vampire.  
  
"She says Nino's calling her to him. When I tried to restrain her, she started fighting." Marko told him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lily demanded, pulling against David.  
  
He opened the closet door. "I don't want to do this princess. But you're leaving me no other choice."  
  
"Then don't. Let me go to him." She tried to pull her arm out of his grasp but he was too strong.  
  
"I can't. We'll let you out when we've taken care of them." David told her, pushing her into the closet and closing the door quickly. He locked the door and put the key in his pocket.  
  
"David, please, let me out." Lily pleaded with him. She had to go to Nino. He was calling her.  
  
David leaned his head against the door. "I can't Lil. We can't lose you."  
  
"I won't leave. Really." She cried.  
  
There was silence on the other side of the door and Lily thought he'd gone away. Then he spoke softly. "I'm sorry princess."  
  
As she listened, she heard a door closed and realized David had left the room. "Arrgh!" She tossed herself against the door. "Goddamn it David! Let me out!" She kicked the door, gouging the soft wood with her nails. She threw herself at the door, hoping to force it open to no avail. With a growl, Lily slumped against the wall in frustration.  
  
***  
  
"Lil? You hungry?"  
  
Lily lifted her head from where she was curled on the floor and looked at the door. "David?"  
  
"It's Paul. I've got dinner for you."  
  
"Okay." Lily sat up and pushed to her feet in one fluid movement. She pressed herself against the wall next to the door.  
  
The door opened and Paul stepped into the closet. Lily grabbed him and slammed his head sideways into the molding.  
  
"Sorry Paul." She said as she pulled his body all the way into the closet. She shut the door and padded to the window. Ignoring the fact that she was still in her nightgown, Lily pushed the window open and climbed down the trellis. Her bare feet touched the soft soil of the flowerbed and she crouched down, keeping to the shadows as she escaped from the house. Nino was calling. 


	13. Chapter 12

People stared at Lily as she pushed through the crowds, searching frantically for Nino. She looked like a ghost, dressed in the black silk nightgown, her skin pale and hair curling wildly down her back.  
  
Someone grabbed her by the shoulders and she moved to throw them off but stopped when she recognized the person.  
  
"Nino's waiting for you, piccola." Diego placed his jacket on her shoulders and steered her toward a darkened corner, where the boardwalk took a sharp turn away from the beach. Tourists rarely came down this way because it was too far away from the rides and souvenir shops.  
  
Nino smiled victoriously when he saw Diego and Lily coming toward them.  
  
"They tried to keep me from you." She told him, letting him pulled her into the circle of his arms.  
  
"Yet you escaped."  
  
She tipped her head up to look at him. "You called for me."  
  
"So I did." Nino looked up at the pack. "Time to go home."  
  
The pack groaned. Ottavia stepped forward. "Why do we have to go too?"  
  
Nino turned to her, ready to reprimand her but Nicolo spoke up. "I'll bring them home."  
  
He nodded. "All right. Mind the sky." He reminded them before he took to the sky, Lily in his arms.  
  
***  
  
The Malvagità lived in a mansion outside of town. They landed in the overgrown driveway and Nino gestured at the house.  
  
"This is our home."  
  
Lily had no idea where she was. Her attention was completely focused on Nino. He led her inside and up to a bedroom on the second floor. He pushed the leather jacket off her shoulders and kissed her.  
  
"Change me." Lily demanded breathlessly when he released her. Nino swept her hair to the side, holding the back of her head in his hand.  
  
"As you wish, Principessa." His lips moved against her neck as he spoke. She sank into his arms as he bit into her neck. When her legs refused to hold her any longer, he lowered them to the bed, his mouth still at her throat.  
  
As her heartbeat slowed, Nino cut his wrist and held it to her mouth. Lily swallowed greedily, drinking the blood that trickled into her mouth. She grabbed his wrist and held it to her mouth, sucking hard on the slowly closing wound.  
  
Nino pulled his wrist away from her. "That's enough, piccola."  
  
Lily gazed at him through half closed eyes. "More."  
  
He laughed as he tucked her into bed. "Sleep now. We'll hunt tomorrow." She was already half asleep and nodded bonelessly.  
  
***  
  
Nino was playing the piano in the ballroom when the pack returned. Nicolo pulled Ottavia into a waltz and Isabella, once a prima ballerina, began a graceful dance across the dark shining floor. Valentino watched her, reaching out a hand to steady her as she passed him.  
  
Diego sat on the edge of the piano bench. "Did you change her?" He asked in low rumbling Italian. The pack often reverted to their native language when they were alone.  
  
"Sí." Nino changed the piece he was playing from a somber waltz to an upbeat polka. Mauro reached out and snagged Isabella's hand as she passed. He danced her around the large room before letting her spin back to Valentino.  
  
"You kill the girl Nino?" Ottavia asked, trying to be casual as she leaned on the piano.  
  
He shook his head. "Upstairs." He changed pieces again, this time to a dark sonata.  
  
"What the hell is she doing upstairs?" She demanded.  
  
"Going through the change." He looked at Diego. Diego nodded and slipped out f the ballroom just as Ottavia exploded.  
  
"What? You changed her? Why didn't you kill her?"  
  
Nino continued to play, ignoring her shouting. "It will destroy the Lost Boys more to lose her to us than to simply lose her." At last he turned and looked at her. "I'm getting tired of you questioning my decision."  
  
"But Nino-" She started and he cut her off.  
  
"Go away Ottavia." He waved her away. She growled and stalked out of the ballroom. Nino sighed and changed pieces again.  
  
***  
  
David returned from his hunt panicked. Something was wrong in his pack. He burst through the front door and looked around. Dwayne and Marko were reading on the couch in the living room. Paul was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where's Paul?" He demanded.  
  
Dwayne looked at him over the top of his book. "Upstairs with Lily."  
  
David raced up the stairs and into the study. The door to the closet was closed and Paul was nowhere to be seen. But the window was wide open and there was a bag from a fast food restaurant on the floor next to the closet  
  
door.  
  
He searched his pockets for the key, not finding it. He cursed when he remembered he'd given it to Paul in case of emergency. With a growl, David tore the door off its hinges and leaned it against the wall. Inside he found Paul unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Paul!" David knelt down and shook his friend. Paul groaned and stirred.  
  
"Man, anyone got the number off that truck?" He moaned, sitting up.  
  
David made Paul focus on him. "What happened? Where's Lily?"  
  
Paul looked at David for a minute. "I thought she might be hungry. So I brought her some food. When I opened the door, she attacked me. Then everything when black."  
  
"Damn it." David swore.  
  
A noise from the doorway made them look back. Dwayne and Marko stood in the doorway.  
  
"She's gone?" Marko looked even paler than normal.  
  
David nodded. "She went to Nino. We have to find her." He told them, his eyes sad. "Or we may never see her again."  
  
***  
  
Lily woke up lying on Nino's chest. Her head was fuzzy and she felt funny.  
  
"How do you feel?" She felt his voice rumbling in his chest. Nino's hand curled into her hair.  
  
She said the first thing that came to mind. "Hungry."  
  
"Of course. I'll take you out to hunt as soon as you're dressed."  
  
***  
  
Nino watched Lily tear out the young man's throat. Blood ran over her chin and down her neck. Her eyes drifted closed as she drank deeply from him, going to her knees when the young man slumped forward.  
  
She dropped the body and turned to Nino. Her eyes had gone brown. "Good." She said softly, licking her lips.  
  
He chuckled, putting an arm around her waist. "Feel better?"  
  
She curled her fingers around the back of his neck, pulling his head down. "Yeah." She kissed him, her tongue darting into his mouth, brushing against his fangs. "Take me home."  
  
He nodded against her neck and launched them into the air 


	14. Chapter 13

When they got back to the mansion, Nino landed them directly on the balcony outside his room. She pushed his coat off his shoulders, her mouth working at the blood on his jaw from his hunt. He tugged her t-shirt up. She helped him pull her shirt over her head and reached for the buttons on the front of his  
  
pants.  
  
"Shower." She mumbled as they continued to undress each other. Nino nodded and maneuvered them towards the bathroom.  
  
Lily reached into the shower and turned on the water as Nino worked at getting her jeans off. Finally, all their clothes were off and the pair tumbled into the shower.  
  
There was a ferocity to their mating. Nino lifted her legs around his waist, her back pressed against the cold tile of the shower stall. He drove into her, nipping and sucking on her neck. Lily made a catlike sound, arching into him. He sank his fangs into her throat. Lily screamed, as he triggered her  
  
orgasm. Her body shuddered against his, clinging to him as he drank from her.  
  
***  
  
The other members of the Malvagità looked up when they heard Lily scream. "Sounds like Lily and Nino are home." Valentino said. Nicolo laughed.  
  
"La piccola ragazza is one of us now." Diego rumbled.  
  
Ottavia snarled. "La bagascia. I still don't like her."  
  
Mauro laughed. He was standing in the doorway of the living room. "That's because you've got a thing for Nino. You're just jealous."  
  
"I do not." Ottavia shot to her feet. She ran towards Mauro, who deftly moved out of her path. With a snarl, she turned around and attacked.  
  
The other vampires jumped up out of the way of the pair as they tumbled to the floor. Ottavia was rapidly losing the fight. Even with her enhanced strength, she was no match for Mauro. He was twice her size and held her down easily. She swung out at him, all teeth and claws but he avoided her flailing.  
  
"What's going on down here?"  
  
Nino and Lily appeared in the doorway, watching the fight. Mauro released Ottavia with a growl and bowed at their leader. Ottavia jumped up and slashed at Mauro, catching him across the back. Mauro cried out in pain.  
  
"Ottavia, abbastanza!" Nino yelled. "You're staying here." He ordered the female vampire.  
  
Ottavia looked suddenly contrite. "Nino, no. Please, I haven't hunted. I have to go out." She pleaded in Italian.  
  
Nino shook his head. "Tough. Should have thought of that before you started fighting."  
  
"What about Mauro? He was fighting as well." She protested.  
  
"You attacked him." Valentino spoke up. "He was defending himself."  
  
Nino grabbed Ottavia by the arm and pulled her out of the living room. Lily moved out of the way but Ottavia leaned forward as they passed. "Vacca." She hissed. Nino grabbed her by the hair and pulled her away from Lily.  
  
"Be nice Ottavia. Or I might just forget where I put you." Nino said as they headed into the kitchen.  
  
Lily turned to the remaining pack members. "What'd she call me?"  
  
"Let's just say, cara, that it wasn't very nice." Diego answered. Mauro snorted.  
  
"That is the understatement of the year." He pushed himself off the floor. "Come here piccola. Let us look at you."  
  
Lily crossed into the living room where the pack was lounging. She crossed her arms over her bare stomach as she walked. Mauro reached out and took her hand, pulling her further into the room. Lily was wearing leather. Skintight leather pants, boots and a leather vest top. The zipper on the top started a few inches above her bellybutton so the top showed a triangle of the bare skin of her stomach.  
  
"Very nice." Mauro turned her around, admiring her.  
  
She cast her eyes downward. "Thank you."  
  
Diego stood up and walked over to Lily. "You look like one of us." He said softly, trailing a finger down the exposed skin of her stomach. "What color do you want to do your hair?"  
  
"Purple." There was no question. It was her favorite color. "When do I get to do it?"  
  
Isabella joined them. "I can help you when we get back. If you want."  
  
Lily smiled and nodded. She liked Isabella. The female vampire was soft spoken and kind, despite the roughness of the others around her. "Thanks."  
  
Nino reappeared next to Lily. "Are we ready?"  
  
"Sí, Nino." Nicolo leaned over and kissed Lily on the cheek. "Welcome, sister."  
  
"Then let's go." He linked arms with Lily and led the pack out of the house. Once on the lawn, they took to the air.  
  
***  
  
They found a group of teenagers having a party on a secluded section of the beach. They had a huge bonfire and were well on their way to becoming drunk. The group of teens laughed as the vampires approached.  
  
"What the hell is this? A rich kid biker gang?" One of the boys said. His friends laughed.  
  
Lily and Nino walked at the front of the pack. She looked at the boy and then at Nino, shaking her head. "That's the problem with kids today. No respect."  
  
Nino laughed. "In my day, we cherished our elders."  
  
"Listen to him," Another boy said. "In my day. What are you, like 20?"  
  
"No stupid boy. We're vampires." Isabella spoke up from the back of the group. That made the teens laugh harder.  
  
"Right. Like Anne Rice?" A preppy girl said sarcastically. "Then which one of you is Lestat?"  
  
Mauro suddenly appeared before her, grinning maniacally. "I am." He said and  
  
grabbed her by the shirt, sinking his teeth into her neck.  
  
The teens started screaming and running. Nino laughed and waved his hand. The pack howled when he gave the signal and chased after their prey.  
  
Diego pulled Lily along with him. They ran after one of the boys, chasing him over sand dunes and under a pier. The boy ducked behind a piling, breathing hard, trying to hide from his pursuers to no avail. They could smell his fear on the air and hear his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
Diego motioned for Lily to go around the back of the piling. They surrounded the teen and attacked from both sides. He held the struggling teen from behind.  
  
"Share with me cara." He said in a low rumbling voice. Lily approached them, her eyes on the boy.  
  
"Please, don't kill me. I can get you money, anything. Just don't kill me." He begged, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Lily leaned in close and drew her tongue along the line his tears made. "Shh." She brushed his hair back. "Don't cry. Its pointless to cry." She lifted his hand and stroked his arm to calm him. "Shh." She whispered again as she bent her head to his wrist. At the same time, Diego tilted the boy's head to the side. They bit him at the same time and the boy whimpered.  
  
Diego held him up when the boy fell unconscious. After another moment, the two vampires could feel his heart slowing. Quietly, the boy died and the two vampires let the body fall to the ground.  
  
Lily looked up at Diego. He was considerably taller than her and much broader as well. She stepped over the corpse so that she was standing flush against him. He wrapped his arms around her, tucking her into his long coat, her head resting on his chest.  
  
"Do we have to go back?" Lily asked softly, her breath cool against his chest.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Diego liked the way Lily fit in his arms.  
  
"Anywhere."  
  
"Sicuro, cara." He walked them out from under the pier before taking to the sky.  
  
They landed on a butte in the desert. Lily looked around them at the emptiness of the land. She could pick out a few small animals scurrying around the ground below them.  
  
"Its beautiful." She breathed and sank to the ground, laying back on the warm rock. Diego lay next to her and draped an arm over her stomach. "Is Nino going to be mad we didn't come back?"  
  
He shrugged. "Maybe. I'll take care of it."  
  
She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. "Tell me about the pack."  
  
"The pack? Well, Nino came first of course. He made his brother and then turned their cousins a few years later."  
  
Lily turned her head to look at Diego. "Valentino and Isabella?"  
  
The quiet vampire nodded. " After them came me, then Mauro and finally Ottavia." His full lips turned up when he said Ottavia's name.  
  
"You don't like her much, do you?" Lily asked, examining his large hand that sat on her stomach.  
  
He grinned wryly. "I'm not allowed to dislike her. She's pack."  
  
"Well, she certainly doesn't like me."  
  
"You challenge her place in the pack. Despite the fact that you're new, you outrank her. Thanks to your father." He smiled. "Though after her punishment, I think she will be better."  
  
"A swift kick in the ass would make her better."  
  
Diego laughed, a low rumbling sound. Lily smiled up at him, rolling onto her side so she faced him.  
  
"I like you Diego." She whispered.  
  
He smiled and cupped her face in his large hand. "I'm glad, Lily." His dark eyes bore into her as he leaned down to kiss her softly. "Nino would kill me for this."  
  
"He won't. Not for one kiss." Lily said and drew him back down. 


	15. Chatper 14

Lily slept in the circle of Diego's arms. Her head rested on his chest. He carried her effortlessly up the stairs to Nino's bedroom.  
  
Their leader looked up as he came in. He waved them away. "Take her to your room." He spoke lazily before going back to his book.  
  
Diego nodded and left quickly. Nino was in a poor mood and Diego didn't want to risk punishment by sticking around too long. He carried her back down the hall to his own room.  
  
Lily woke briefly when Diego set her on the bed. "Nino?" She yawned.  
  
Diego shook his head. "He's angry." He undressed her, pulling off her pants and unzipping her top. "T-shirt okay?"  
  
Lily nodded groggy. "Why?"  
  
He pulled a white v-neck t-shirt over her head. She lay on the bed bonelessly and he had to pull her arms through the sleeves for her. "I took his privilegio della prima caccia, his right of the first hunt. Nino can be possessive some times."  
  
"Oh." Lily blinked a few times and curled onto her side. She was asleep before Diego finished undressing.  
  
***  
  
For a moment when she woke, Lily thought she was back in the cave, Dwayne curled up beside her. The illusion was shattered when she opened her eyes and Diego looked back at her.  
  
"Buona sera, cara."  
  
"Evening." She rolled into him, so her head was against his chest. If she closed her eyes again and Diego stayed silent, Lily could almost imagine it was Dwayne in bed with her.  
  
"Hungry?" Diego's voice broke the spell. Lily realized she was hungry and nodded. "Nino will take you out."  
  
"Not you?"  
  
He shook his head. "It will be better for everyone if Nino has you all to himself tonight."  
  
A knock on the door made them both look up. The door swung open and Nicolo stepped inside. "Nino is looking for you Principessa."  
  
"I just woke up." She yawned and stretched.  
  
Nicolo shrugged. "He only said to go to Diego's room and retrieve you."  
  
Diego gave her a little push. "Go on, Lily."  
  
She leaned back and kissed him before bounding out of bed and following Nicolo out of the room. Nicolo threw an arm around Lily's shoulders and led her down the hall to Nino's room.  
  
"Here you are, piccola ragazza." Nicolo bowed briefly and pushed the door open.  
  
Nino was reclined on his bed, reading a book. He looked up when Lily came in and motioned for her to close the door. "Join me, Lily."  
  
She climbed under the down comforter and let Nino pull her into his embrace. "Diego said you'd take me hunting."  
  
"I will." He set his book aside and turned to face Lily. "The hunger will fade soon and you will only need to feed every few days." As he spoke, he had worked her t-shirt up and was tracing patters over her stomach. "I need you to answer a question for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Nino brushed his hand over Lily's bare stomach. "Tell me how they came back to life."  
  
She stretched luxuriously. "Hmm? Oh, it was a witch."  
  
"A witch? What's her name?" He nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Madigan."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"They brought her to the house." Lily rolled on her side. "I'm bored, Nino. When are we going out?"  
  
Nino laughed. "Soon, piccola. Go get dressed. I'll meet you down stairs."  
  
Valentino and Mauro looked up when Nino appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"I want you to go to Lily's house and find the strega that brought back the Lost Boys. Her name is Madigan." He told them.  
  
They nodded. "Bring her back here?" Valentino asked. Nino nodded and the two vampires took off.  
  
When they were gone, Nino headed down into the basement. A soft sobbing was coming from the small room at the back of the house. He grabbed a key ring off a hook by the door and unlocked the door.  
  
"Are you ready to behave Ottavia?" He asked as he opened the door. The young woman was curled into as much of a ball as the chains around her wrists would allow. She looked up and nodded.  
  
"Please Nino. The sun," She started but couldn't continue. She just looked at the partially blocked window. Nino designed the covering to allow only a few feet of darkness in the room during the day.  
  
"You will apologize to Lily?" He asked as he unlocked the chains.  
  
She nodded. "I will."  
  
"Okay. Then you may come with us to hunt tonight."  
  
"Thank you." She knelt at his feet, taking his hand. He pulled his hand out of her grasp and waved her away.  
  
"Go clean up. We'll meet upstairs."  
  
She nodded and scampered up the stairs before he could change his mind.  
  
***  
  
"Nino, I want to ride on the carousel." Lily said softly. The couple was wandering aimlessly down the boardwalk, the rest of the pack trailing along somewhere behind them.  
  
"If you like." He let her lead them to the old carousel. The rest of the pack disappeared for more exciting rides. She chose an old fashioned gondola that gently rocked back and forth during the ride as opposed to the horses. The ride started and Lily settled back with Nino's arm around her shoulder. As they turned around, Lily caught sight of the Lost Boys walking down the boardwalk.  
  
***  
  
David and the other Boys watched as some of the Malvagità walked down the boardwalk. Paul quietly seethed at the sight of member of the rival pack walking so freely on their boardwalk.  
  
"Easy Paul. I won't be drawn into a pack war here. Too many civilians." David said quietly.  
  
"There's the leader." Marko pointed to the carousel where Nino was helping a young woman off the ride.  
  
"Who's the girl?" Dwayne asked. The girl was dressed all in leather with purple streaks in her hair.  
  
At that moment, the girl looked directly at them with familiar hazel eyes.  
  
"Lily!" David cried and started toward her. Marko and Dwayne held him back. "They changed her." He realized in horror.  
  
"This is what they want David." Dwayne said softly, keeping a firm hold on their leader. "They're trying to shock you."  
  
Lily watched the other pack as they pulled their leader away. "That's David." She said softly. She took a step in his direction but came up short when Nino took a hold of her arm.  
  
"You belong with us now Lily. They have no hold on you anymore." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and followed him, glancing over her shoulder at the Lost Boys. Something was stirring inside of her and Lily wanted to know what it was. 


	16. Chapter 15

Madigan sat up gingerly, rubbing the back of her head. Someone had broken into the house, catching her unaware. Whoever it was knocked her out and now she had a killer headache. She sniffed, feeling the ground she was sitting on. The air felt cool and damp, smelled musty. She felt earth under her fingers.  
  
The walls were made of cool stones and rough mortar. She heard the faint drip of a leaky pipe and the soft crunch of a shoe on the floor.  
  
"Sorry we had to do it this way, strega." The voice was somewhere above her and she struggled to stand up. "Mauro, help her to her feet."  
  
Strong hands grabbed her by the arms and pulled her upright. She swayed for a moment and his arms circled her waist to steady her.  
  
"Easy." His voice was low.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Madigan tried to pull away from Mauro but he was too strong.  
  
Another hand reached out and stroked her face. "You're going to be our new pet." There was laughter somewhere close by and he removed his hand.  
  
"Where do you want me to put her Nino?" Mauro asked.  
  
"Leave her here for now. Sun will be up soon."  
  
The arms around her helped her sit down on the floor again. "I'll bring you food when it's dark." He said and left.  
  
***  
  
A somber group of Lost Boys landed in the cave. Everyone but Paul flopped down onto the couches.  
  
"I'm going to get Madigan." He told them as he headed for the passage. "She should be at the house by now."  
  
David nodded morosely. Paul hurried into the passage and up into the house.  
  
"Madigan?" Paul called out as he pushed open the kitchen door. "Where are you?"  
  
There was no answer and he went in search of the blind witch. Something felt off about the house. He looked in the living room first, expecting to find her asleep on the couch. The room was empty, a lamp shattered on the floor, the couch cushions in disarray and the front door hanging at a funny angle on its hinges.  
  
"Mad? Are you here?" He called, panic rising in his chest. He ran up the stairs and searched the upper floors in record time. The rest of the house was empty and untouched. Paul flew back through the passage and landed in the cave, just as the Boys were heading back into their bedroom.  
  
David looked up as he landed alone. "Where's Madigan?"  
  
"They took her too." Paul said, his voice shaking. "The living room's a mess, front door's broken. She's not in the house."  
  
David made his brother sit. "She's gone?" He nodded. David cursed.  
  
Paul looked up. "What are we going to do?"  
  
David looked at Dwayne and Marko before looking back at Paul. "We're going to destroy them."  
  
***  
  
The Malvagità often slept together as a pack. Each member had their own room but sometimes at dawn, they gathered in the attic and slept in a large nest of pillows and blankets.  
  
Lily stretched out on her back, her head on Nino's shoulder. Diego's arm was slung over her waist, his legs tangled with hers. Isabella and Valentino curled together near Diego's legs. Nicolo and Ottavia slept a little away from the group and Mauro's body was sprawled across nearly everyone's legs.  
  
Lily was the first one awake but Diego, Mauro and Nino covered most of her body so she just enjoyed the closeness of her pack.  
  
The hand on her stomach flexed and crawled under her tank top. She wasn't sure who the hand belonged to as it climbed further up. She placed her hand on the hand to stop its progress and opened her eyes.  
  
Mauro was sprawled over her legs, watching her, his green eyes glittering in the dark. His arm disappeared under her tank. He smiled ruefully. "Damn. I was trying to cop a feel while you were asleep.  
  
Lily smiled. "Nice try."  
  
"Come on, please."  
  
"No."  
  
He grinned at her. "You're no fun." His hand slipped out from under Lily's tank but stayed on her stomach.  
  
"And she's staying that way." Nino spoke up. He stretched and kicked at Mauro until he moved off Nino's legs. "Evening, Principessa." He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Now that's just not fair." Mauro protested.  
  
Nino smiled at him. "Leader's privilege."  
  
"Would you all shut up? Vampires are trying to sleep around here." Ottavia groused and tucked her head back into Nicolo's shoulder.  
  
"Too early for them." He shrugged and got to his feet, pulling Lily up with him. They descended from the attic and went down into the kitchen for coffee.  
  
Lily noticed for the first time that she wasn't ravenous like she'd been the past few nights when she woke.  
  
Nino noticed her smile. "Why are you smiling, piccola?"  
  
"I'm not hungry. Not like the past mornings."  
  
"That's good news." Mauro said as he and Diego entered the kitchen.  
  
Diego dropped a kiss on the top of Lily's head, earning a glare from Nino. "Your change is finally complete."  
  
Nino set out coffee mugs on the table. "I want you to take care of the strega tonight. Find out how she did it." He told Mauro in Italian.  
  
Mauro nodded. "Want me to kill her?"  
  
"Do what you want with her."  
  
Lily looked up at Diego. "I hate when they do this." She said. Mauro and Nino often spoke in Italian around her when they didn't want her to understand  
  
them.  
  
Nino smiled. "My apologies, Principessa. It is so easy to forget you do not speak our language. Someday, I will teach it to you."  
  
***  
  
Madigan was startled out of sleep by a touch on her cheek. She sat up but couldn't move away because of a hand around her arm. "Who is it?"  
  
"Mauro." He was very close to her, his breath on her cheek.  
  
She turned her head toward his voice. "What do you want from me? I haven't done anything to you."  
  
"How did you bring them back?" His fingers trailed up and down her neck, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"I have the Sight. It told me what to do." His mouth moved against her throat, following the path set by his fingers. "Please don't." She tried to pull away from him but he held on.  
  
He started murmuring to her in Italian. He pulled her hair to the side and kissed the delicate spot behind her ear. She whimpered as his mouth moved to the pulse in her throat. He said something to her and sank his teeth into her neck.  
  
Madigan felt her body grow heavy. Mauro bit into his own wrist and held it up to Madigan's mouth. She tried to turn her head away from the blood in front of her but she was too weak and the blood ran down her throat. 


	17. Chapter 16

The sound of something being thrown down the stairs woke Madigan. She pushed herself off the dirt floor and turned her head toward the noise. When she looked, she saw a girl lying on the ground by the bottom of the stairs. A tall green haired man with bright green eyes looked at her.  
  
"Dinner, cara mia." He helped Madigan to her feet.  
  
She looked up at him in wonder. "Why can I see? What did you do to me?"  
  
He motioned toward the girl, who was now crying, begging to be let go. "Are you not hungry cara?"  
  
Madigan looked at the girl thoughtfully. She licked her lips and started toward the girl.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me. I didn't do anything." She cried.  
  
Madigan shook her head. "I'm sorry." She grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her head to one side. Mauro showed her where to bite and she sank her teeth into the artery in the girl's neck.  
  
When she was finished, she dropped the girl's body and turned to Mauro. "What did you do to me?"  
  
"Come upstairs. Everyone's gone out so it's just us." He took her hand and led her up the stairs. He brought her into the front room before turning to her. "I made you one of us." He cupped her face in his hand. "I gave you back your sight."  
  
She glared at him, trying hard not to cry. "I never had sight. I was born blind. All you did was take away my gift."  
  
"I gave you a much greater gift."  
  
With a newly given strength, Madigan struck out, sending Mauro flying across the room. He crashed into the wall and sank to the floor unconscious. "No you didn't." She whispered and left the house.  
  
She wandered down the driveway, wondering where she was. Being able to see threw off her sense of direction and she closed her eyes, trying to find her way.  
  
***  
  
After a while, Madigan found herself on the boardwalk. The lights and sounds were too much for her newly enhanced senses and she ducked into a dark alley, shaking. She felt close to crying.  
  
"Madigan? Is that you?" A voice called to her. She turned and saw a tall dark haired man coming toward her.  
  
She backed away, unsure of who he was. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Its me. Dwayne?" He held out a hand to her. "What did they do to you?"  
  
"One of them changed me." She fell into his arms, blood tears finally falling from her eyes. He scooped her up and flew her back to the cave.  
  
"You can see now." Dwayne said. She nodded but stayed silent. He landed them on the cliff edge.  
  
Madigan looked around. "It beautiful."  
  
Dwayne turned and looked at her. "Hmm?"  
  
"The ocean. I've never seen it before." She said softly, watching the waves crash against the rocks below.  
  
Dwayne took her hand. "Come inside. The others are worried about you."  
  
She followed him down the stairs and into the cave. The other Lost Boys looked up when he came in.  
  
Paul shot to his feet. "Madigan? You found her?"  
  
"We sort of found each other." He let her climb down on her own, moving out of the way so Paul could hug her.  
  
"I was so worried about you." He said as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"Paul?" Madigan asked, though she was already sure of who the man she was looking at was.  
  
Paul put out his hand and touched her face. "Madigan, who changed you?"  
  
"The one named Mauro." The teas started again. She let Paul pull her against him. "He took away my Sight." She sobbed.  
  
David approached them slowly. He touched Madigan's shoulder and she looked up at him. "Did you see Lily?"  
  
She shook her head. "I was in the basement until I escaped."  
  
David reached out and wiped away her tears with his finger. Slowly, he brought that finger to his mouth. "Tell us what happened."  
  
Paul led Madigan to a couch and she told them everything she could remember.  
  
"Can you take us to this house?" David asked when she was finished.  
  
Madigan nodded. "I think I can get back there."  
  
"Good. They started this war. We're gonna finish it. And get back Lily." David growled. The other Boys nodded.  
  
"I want to help." Madigan spoke up. The Boys turned and looked at her, almost  
  
as if really noticing her for the first time.  
  
Paul shook his head. "No."  
  
Madigan put her hands on her hips. "Why not? You're going to need all the extra hands you can get."  
  
"We don't even know if you can fight." David said.  
  
Madigan growled. "I can fight. All of this is my fault. Let me help."  
  
"If that's what the lady wants." He put up his hands in mock surrender.  
  
***  
  
Dwayne crept up to the side of the house. He could see Lily and the other vampires lounging around in the living room. She turned her head toward the window and looked directly at him. He froze and waited for her to raise the alarm but she only turned back to the tall bald vampire and smiled. Rolling his shoulders to relax, Dwayne kept creeping along the side of the house.  
  
David landed silently on the roof. He crept to the dormer and slid the window open. He crawled inside, looked around.  
  
Marko leaned against the rear wall of the house. One of the vampires was sitting on the back steps, smoking. He had long braided hair hanging over his shoulder and he tossed the braid back so it hung down his back. Marko grinned and stalked toward him.  
  
Back in front, Madigan emerged from the shadows and headed toward the house. "Mauro!" She called as she walked. The vampires appeared on the porch.  
  
"You came back cara." He smiled victoriously. "Did your precious vampires turn you away when you were no longer useful to them?"  
  
She shook her head. "I came to kill you."  
  
The vampires laughed. Mauro stepped off the porch. "I doubt it cara." He started to say something more but was cut off by a scream from porch.  
  
"Valentino!" Isabella screamed and fell to her knees. Lily and Ottavia knelt next to her. She looked at them. "He's gone."  
  
"Someone killed him?" Ottavia growled. She turned toward Lily and shoved her hard. "You brought them to us vacca."  
  
Lily stumbled back into Diego's arms. "What are you going on about?" She asked the crazed female.  
  
"Someone has killed Valentino. Who do you think that would be? Hmm?" She pushed herself to her feet and started toward Lily. "Your Lost Boys."  
  
"I have nothing to do wit-" She began but cut short when she saw the crossbow bolt embedded in Mauro's chest. He held a hand out to Madigan, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Madigan gave a little yelp and stepped back from him. His eyes widened as he fell forward and died.  
  
Lily's head snapped to the side with the force of Ottavia's punch. Diego pushed Ottavia back and ushered Lily into the house before the girl could do any more damage.  
  
"Is it the Lost Boys?" Diego asked softly, guiding Lily through the house to his room. She nodded.  
  
"I saw Dwayne. Are you going to warn Nino?"  
  
"No." 


	18. Chapter 17

Outside, Paul gathered Madigan in his arms, the crossbow held out in front of him aimed at the two vampires on the porch.  
  
"Are you all right?" Paul asked softly, his eyes never leaving the girls.  
  
Madigan nodded. "Yeah. Who killed Valentino?"  
  
"Marko."  
  
Isabella shrieked and launched herself at Paul. He tossed Madigan to the ground and aimed the crossbow. Isabella batted it out of his hand but Paul already had his hands around her throat.  
  
***  
  
Ottavia headed into the house, looking for Lily. She ran into Nicolo coming down the stairs.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, grabbing her arm to stop her when she pushed past him.  
  
"The Lost Boys are attacking. They've already killed Valentino and Mauro." She said, trying to pull away from him.  
  
"Where is Lily?"  
  
Ottavia looked up and saw Nino standing at the top of the stairs. "Diego took her inside. I was going to find them."  
  
Nino nodded. "Bring her to me when you find her. If you have to, kill Diego." She nodded and ran past him toward Diego's room.  
  
A crash caused both brothers to look towards the living room. Nicolo was closer to the ground and was in the living room in an instant. Nino started to follow his brother when he was shoved forcefully from behind. When he hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs, he looked back up and saw David standing at the top. A quick glance to the left told him it was Dwayne that had crashed through the living room window and then David was upon him.  
  
The two leaders grappled with one another, crashing roughly into the dining room, breaking furniture in their fight. Nino threw David across the room, sending him flying into a wall so hard the impact dented the wall.  
  
David got to his feet slowly, dazed from the impact. Nino laughed.  
  
"This is the great leader of the Lost Boys, childe of Max?" He walked slowly toward the dazed vampire.  
  
***  
  
Ottavia kicked open the door to Diego's room. Lily and Diego were standing by the windows watching the fight on the front lawn.  
  
"You did bring them. Vacca. I'll kill you." Ottavia leapt over the bed and reached for Lily, ignoring her orders from Nino.  
  
Lily jumped back, away from Diego. She kicked out at Ottavia, hoping to throw her off balance. Her foot planted in the center of Ottavia's stomach, sending the girl flying backwards. Diego tossed Lily the leg of a chair he had broken and she shoved it deep in the blond vampire's chest.  
  
***  
  
Marko eased around the side of the house. He saw Isabella and Paul struggling on the front lawn. Madigan was trying to help to no avail. He quickly joined the fight, pulling Isabella off Paul long enough for the taller vampire to get to his feet. She struggled against him, eventually breaking free. Isabella turned to attack Marko and ran into the stake Madigan was aiming at  
  
her.  
  
Isabella grabbed Madigan's arms, pulling her down as she collapsed. Paul and Marko lifted Madigan out of Isabella's grasp and pulled her away from the dying vampire. Isabella reached out for them as they backed away before she exploded, turning to dust.  
  
"Thanks man." Paul said, clapping Marko on the back before hugging Madigan tightly. "Where're the others?"  
  
Marko gestured toward the house. "Inside."  
  
***  
  
Dwayne and Nicolo circled each other. Dwayne swiped at Nicolo's arm, drawing blood. Nicolo cursed and struck back at Dwayne, catching him across the cheek. He followed up with a kick to Dwayne's left knee, the bones making a sickening crunch. Dwayne fell to the floor, his leg unable to support him any longer. Nicolo fell upon the fallen vampire, ready to strike the killing blow and rip out Dwayne's throat.  
  
Nicolo opened his mouth to say something when a broken chair leg appeared in the center of his chest. He looked down in disbelief, then over his shoulder at his killer.  
  
"Diego, cousin . . ." was all he could get out before he died, falling to the side as Dwayne pushed Nicolo off of him.  
  
"Why?" Dwayne asked, slowly getting to his feet as his knee healed.  
  
Diego shrugged. "She'd never forgive me if I hadn't." He offered an arm for Dwayne to lean on as they walked across the entryway to the dining room.  
  
***  
  
The death of his brother drew Nino's attention away from David for a moment but it was long enough for David to launch himself at Nino, sinking his fangs into the other vampire's throat. David tore at Nino's throat, weakening the vampire.  
  
When Nino went limp in David's arms, David turned them around to the broken table. One of the broken legs was exposed and he lifted Nino easily.  
  
"This is for Lily." David said softly and impaled Nino on the table leg.  
  
Lily ran up to David, throwing her arms around him. "Are you all right?" She asked when she saw the alarming amount of blood on his clothes and skin. He nodded and held her close. The rest of the pack slowly drifted into the ruined dining room, Diego stayed to the back of the group.  
  
"The rest are gone?" He asked in a rough voice.  
  
Dwayne nodded. "Yeah."  
  
David looked around. "Where's Paul?" He asked in a panic. He hadn't felt Paul die but he'd been distracted by Nino.  
  
Lily looked up at him. "Outside with Madigan. Taking care of something."  
  
"Sun will be up soon." Marko spoke up.  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" All heads turned toward Diego, most of the group noticing him for the first time. David looked confused but nodded. "Bring the bodies outside so the sun may take dispose of them."  
  
"Good idea." David motioned for the other vampires to do that very thing. He and Lily approached Diego. "I'm David."  
  
"Diego."  
  
"He saved Dwayne's life." Lily told David. "Nicolo was going to kill him."  
  
"We have brought such pain on your pack. It was the least I could do." Diego said.  
  
"But to help destroy your own pack . . ." David began.  
  
Diego shook his head. "It was for Lily. She needed to be with the Lost Boys again."  
  
Lily took Diego's hand. "You'll come back to the house with us, right?"  
  
"For a little while, piccola." He smiled sadly at her. "I'll go help the others."  
  
"He's very sad." Lily said to David once Diego had left.  
  
"That he is princess."  
  
***  
  
"Mad, why?" Paul asked, staring at his love disbelieving.  
  
She held out the crossbow to him. "Please, Paul. I can't live like this."  
  
"So you want me to kill you." He refused to take the crossbow from her. "I can't."  
  
"If you don't, I will walk out into the sun come morning. Save me the pain, please." Madigan reached out to him. "This is the way it's supposed to be, Paul."  
  
"I love you Madigan." He said, reaching for the crossbow.  
  
She kissed him softly. "I know Paul."  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry piccola." Diego brushed a stray curl from her forehead and leaned down to kiss her. "My pack is gone so I must go too."  
  
"Diego, what do you mean? Where will you go?" Lily leaned her head against his broad chest. "Stay here with us."  
  
He laughed humorouslessly. "I cannot, Lily. I need to go wherever it is that we go when we are done with our time on earth."  
  
"You can't. You can't kill yourself Diego." Lily took a hold of his arm. She could feel the involuntary panic that rose with sunrise and tried to pull him away from the door of the house.  
  
He ignored her protests and opened the door with her still hanging on his arm. When he crossed onto the porch, he turned and looked back at her. "Please, principessa. Let me go."  
  
"Just tell me why."  
  
Diego glanced back at the slowly lightening sky. "It's my time to go. My pack is gone, rightfully but gone just the same. Did you not tell me that you tried to commit suicide when your pack was gone?" She nodded. "Then you must understand why I need to go."  
  
She looked at her feet. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I know, piccola. Good bye." He leaned down and kissed her softly, a mere brush of lips.  
  
Lily swiped at the tears that threatened to escape. "Bye, Diego."  
  
He gave her a half smile and turned back to the sunrise. "I wonder if it will hurt." He said, half to himself, and stepped out into the light.  
  
She watched from the doorway as the sun came over the horizon, hurting her eyes and burning her skin. Diego began to smoke and burst into flames, quickly becoming nothing more than a pile of ash. Someone from inside grabbed her around the waist and pulled her inside before the sun consumed her as well. The cool darkness was a relief on her burns but Lily barely noticed as  
  
she sank to her knees, red tears running down her face.  
  
"Its what he wanted Lily. Like Madigan." Paul said, kneeling in front of her. His face was also stained with blood tears. "We have to let them go." She put her arms around him and they cried together.  
  
"You loved her Paul?" Lily asked, her voice muffled by his shoulder.  
  
He nodded. "I did. And Mauro took her from me."  
  
"You got your revenge. You killed him."  
  
"I don't feel any better about it." He sank down so his head was in her lap.  
  
"Where're the others?" Lily noticed for the first time that they were alone.  
  
"Gone upstairs to bed. David wanted us to be alone with our grief." Paul sat up, sniffling and wiped the red stain from his face. Lily did the same.  
  
"We should go too."  
  
Paul nodded and got to his feet, holding out a hand for Lily. She slipped hers into his and let him lead her up the stairs. "Your room?"  
  
She shook her head. "Where's David?" Paul pointed to the room at the end of the hall, Max's old room. Without a word, she pulled him down the hall and opened the door. David was lying on the bed, his pale skin standing out against the black bedding. He looked over when the door opened, not surprised to see Lily and  
  
Paul there. Wordlessly, he waved them toward the bed. Lily shed all her clothes save her t-shirt and crawled in next to him. Paul followed her. David wrapped his arms around Lily and touched Paul's arm.  
  
"It's gonna be okay." He murmured to them.  
  
"Promise?" David's shoulder muffled her voice.  
  
He nodded. "Promise." 


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Two Months Later  
  
The boardwalk was teeming with life. It was Memorial Day weekend and summer had finally begun. The wooden walkway was crowded with teenagers and families that had not yet given up the boardwalk for more wholesome activities. They walked freely through the vendors and rides, knowing only that the unseen  
  
thing that had terrorized Santa Carla for so long was gone.  
  
They were unaware that they were being watched. On the rooftop of Max's Video stood five vampires, keeping careful watch over their territory.  
  
"The first day of the season." Marko watched the people with a hungry look in his eyes.  
  
Paul grinned. "They don't have a clue."  
  
"Been two years." Dwayne said quietly. "Murder rate dropped while we were gone."  
  
Lily smiled from where she stood in the circle of David's arms. "Well, let's bring it back up shall we?"  
  
David chuckled. "You read my mind princess."  
  
End 


End file.
